Erwecke den Rumtreiber in dir!
by KendraPendragon
Summary: KOMPLETT! Eine motivierte Metamorphin macht es sich zur Aufgabe, einen ihr nahe stehenden Werwolf aus seiner Höhle zu locken, sprich Spaß ohne Ende! RLNT
1. Schlaf

**Schlaf**

Es war so spät und Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 so nah. Tonks rieb sich erschöpft die viel zu müden Augen. „Ach, ich kann genauso gut dort schlafen. Dann ist Sirius nicht so allein."

Schnell huschte sie zu dem verborgenem Haus. Zum Glück hatte sie von Sirius einen Zweitschlüssel bekommen. Leise steckte sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn um. Vorsichtig ging sie ins Haus. Auf wundersame Weise stürzte sie diesmal nicht über den verflixten Schirmständer.

„Ha!"

Tonks schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Angstvoll schaute sie auf das mit Vorhängen bedeckte Bild. Doch nichts geschah. Erleichtert blies Tonks die Luft aus ihren Lungen.

Hoch konzentriert schritt die Metamorphin die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen gähnte sie, bis ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Sie schaute müde zum Ende des Korridors. Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer schien ewig weit weg zu sein. Die Tränen fort zwinkernd schaute sie zu der nächsten Tür. Es war ja eh keiner da...

Mit größter Mühe schleppte sich Tonks zur Türe und ging hinein. Durch einen Spalt der dicken Vorhänge drang das Mondlicht. Vor zwei Nächten erst war Vollmond gewesen, so dass das Licht des Mondes hell auf die ihr nächste Seite des Bettes schien.

„Wie eine Einladung", dachte die müde Aurorin und ging langsam aufs Bett zu. Bei jedem Schritt zog sie etwas aus: Umhang, Pulli, Schuhe. Am Bett angekommen, zog sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen die Hose aus. Dann zog sie ihren BH aus, was einige Minuten dauerte, da sie den verflixten Verschluss nicht aufbekommen wollte. Tonks fluchte leise, als sie das Ding endlich offen hatte, abstreifte und zu Boden fallen ließ. Mit letzter Kraft zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche und zauberte sich ein Nachthemd an den Körper. Der Zauberstab landete auf dem Fußboden. Wieder gähnte Tonks. Noch nie hatte ein Bettlaken so attraktiv auf sie gewirkt. Erschöpft hob sie das Laken, ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen und kroch darunter. Als sie das Laken um ihren Körper schlingen wollte, streikte das Ding. Tonks stöhnte und zog einmal kräftig. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, ein tiefes Stöhnen zu hören. Doch dann beschloss sie, dass es wohl ihr eigenes gewesen sein musste, dass in ihrem Kopf nachklang. Sobald die junge Frau ihren pinken Kopf aufs Laken sinken ließ, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Früh am Morgen, es musste kurz nach 6 gewesen sein, wachte Tonks kurz auf. Etwas lag auf ihren Haaren. Plötzlich wurde Tonks der Wärme neben und über sich bewusst. Sie öffnete leicht die Augen. Ihr Blick war verschwommen und zuerst sah sie nur etwas hautfarbenes vor sich. Nachdem sie zweimal gezwinkert hatte und ihr Blick klarer wurde, erkannte sie, dass jemand neben ihr lag, bzw. auf ihr. Schläfrig hob sie den Arm, der auf ihren Haaren lag. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf, um in Remus Lupin's Gesicht zu schauen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte sie sich, warum er in ihrem Zimmer, in ihrem Bett war, doch dann wurde ihr die Kälte des Zimmers und die Wärme seines Körpers bewusst und sie beschloss, ihn später zu fragen. Sie rutschte ein wenig vor, um ihren Körper an seinen und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu legen. Ihre Hand wanderte zur Decke und zog sie über Remus Brust und ihre Schulter. Da das schon wieder viel zu anstrengend gewesen war, ließ sie ihre Hand auf Remus Brust liegen. Das letzte, was sie spürte, war Remus Arm, der sich gegen ihren Rücken legte. Tonks schlief lächelnd wieder ein.

Tonks träumte, wie sie mit Remus im Wohnzimmer Zauberschach spielte. Es war ein spannendes Match. Alles lag im Dunkeln, nur das Brett war beleuchtet. Dann hörte sie, wie Molly ins Zimmer kam und zu den Fenstern ging. Als Tonks aufblickte, riss sie die Vorhänge auf und helles Tageslicht blendete ihre Augen.

Tonks wachte auf. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte zum Fenster, durch das helles Licht direkt in ihr Gesicht fiel. Tonks stöhnte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihr Kissen. Plötzlich merkte sie, dass ihre Unterlage gar kein Kissen war. Es war viel zu hart um ein Kissen zu sein. Und auch zu weich. Dann atmete sie den Duft ein, der ihr mittlerweile vertraut war: Remus' Parfum. Verwirrt öffnete Tonks ein Auge. Sie schaute geradewegs auf eine männliche Brust. Vorsichtig sah sie auf. Und blickte auf Remus Profil. Erschrocken rutschte sie zur Kante des Bettes. Geschockt kramte Tonks in ihren Erinnerungen. Was war denn um Himmels Willen geschehen? Tonks erinnerte sich noch, dass sie beschlossen hatte, bei Sirius zu schlafen. Sie wusste auch noch, dass sie nicht über diesen Schirmständer gestolpert war, was ihr ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Und weiter? Sie konnte sich nur noch an die einladenden Laken erinnern...

Sie hatte doch nicht? Nein, unmöglich! Sie war gestern viel zu müde gewesen! Außerdem hatte sie ihr Nachthemd noch an. Doch dann blickte sie auf Remus nackten Oberkörper. Ob er noch seine Unterwäsche trug? Tonks überlegte, ob sie mal nachsehen sollte. Eine gewisse Verlockung war schon da, dass musste sie zugeben. Aber sie hatte Angst, dass sich das Bild in ihre Hornhaut einbrennen würde, falls er nichts anhatte, und sie das Bild nie wieder los wurde.

Sie beschloss, mal ganz kurz zu fühlen. Immer noch an der äußersten Kante des Bettes, streckte sie den Arm unter der Decke aus berührte sacht seine Hüfte. Sie fühlte den Stoff über seinem Hüftknochen. Tonks atmete beruhigt aus. Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, drehte Remus sich auf die Seite, sein Gesicht zu ihr gewandt. Tonks betrachtete ihn. Er sah so friedlich aus. Jünger, jetzt, da sich alle Sorgenfalten geglättet hatten. Vorsichtig kroch Tonks wieder unters Laken an seine Seite. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihn noch nie richtig angesehen hatte. Ja, sie waren auf einigen Missionen zusammen gewesen. Doch da hatte sie nie Zeit gehabt, sich den Mann anzusehen, der jetzt schlafend vor ihr lag. Langsam ließ sie den Blick über seine Haare zu seiner Stirn wandern, dann weiter zu seinen Augenbrauen, seinen geschlossenen Lidern, seinen Narben, seiner Nase. An seinem Mund verweilte sie. Ihr gefiel der Schwung seiner Lippen. Der Bart störte sie allerdings. Er machte ihn älter als er war.

Wieder drang die Wärme seines Körpers zu ihr rüber. Tonks seufzte und rückte noch etwas näher an ihn heran. Es war schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her, dass sie die Wärme eines Mannes gespürt hatte. Jetzt erst merkte sie, wie ihr das fehlte. Unwillkürlich stellte sie sich vor, wie es mit ihm sein würde. Ob er ein sanfter Liebhaber wäre? Oder wäre er wild, wie der Wolf in ihm? Ihr Gedanke erschrak sie. Remus war einige Jahr älter als sie. Nicht, dass sie das groß störte. Sie war immer der Ansicht, dass Alter in der Liebe keine Rolle spielte. Liebe...

Tonks Herz machte einen Satz.

„Oh nein! Bitte nicht! Das ist jetzt das Letzte, was ich brauchen kann!" sagte Tonks zu sich selbst.

Sie hob den Blick auf Remus Lider...und erstarrte, als sie sich öffneten.

Die folgenden Sekunden liefen für Tonks in Zeitlupe ab, begleitet von dem Geräusch ihres heftig schlagenden Herzens. Sie sah seinen Blick, der ganz verschlafen war, sie jedoch ansah. Dann sah sie, wie seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln zogen und er die Augen schloss. Er stöhnte leise, was Tonks einen Blitz direkt in ihre Körpermitte schießen ließ. Erst dachte sie, er würde weiterschlafen. Gerade, als sie sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett stehlen wollte, riss Remus plötzlich die Augen auf. Tonks erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Einen Herzschlag lang sahen sich die beiden nur an. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, sprang Remus aus dem Bett. Tonks war so erschrocken, dass sie ebenfalls aufsprang.

„TONKS! WAS TUST DU IN MEINEM BETT!"

Tonks sah sich kurz um. Es war tatsächlich sein Zimmer. Verdammt!

„Äh...Ich weiß nicht..."

„OH, BEI MERLIN! WAS HABEN WIR GETAN?"

Tonks hatte Remus noch nie schreien hören. Und noch nie so panisch. Und was er gleich dachte! Tsss, Kerle!

„_Du hast doch das Gleiche gedacht!"_ ermahnte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Ach ja! Hihi!"

Tonks musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Also wirklich Remus! Was hast du für verdorbene Gedanken! Wir haben rein gar nichts getan! Ich hatte gestern wieder mal Doppelschicht und war so müde wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Und da das Haus viel näher war als meine Wohnung, bin ich halt hierher gegangen. Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist! Du kannst dich wieder beruhigen! Von dem ganzen Geschrei am frühen Morgen krieg ich nur Kopfschmerzen!"

Sie rieb sich ihre Schläfen, jedoch nur um Remus ein wenig zu ärgern. Es schien zu funktionieren.

„Entschuldige, Tonks. Ich...ich war überrascht...geschockt! Ich meine, du in meinem Bett..."

„Wie bitte! Ist es so schrecklich, neben mir zu liegen! Gestern Nacht hast du dich nicht beschwert! Ständig wanderte deine Hand wie ganz zufällig über meinen Körper..."

Remus war aschfahl. Tonks fürchtete, er würde auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht fallen. Er wollte etwas sagen, brachte aber nichts über seine Lippen.

Tonks lachte. „Das war nur ein Witz, Remus! Wenn etwas passiert wäre, hätte ich es sowieso nicht mitbekommen. Ich habe geschlafen wie ein Stein!"

Remus bekam wieder Farbe. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Der Aurorin gefiel sein verschlafener Look. Er sah irgendwie süß aus. Die zerzausten Haare, die verschlafenen Augen. Tonks ließ ihren Blick über seinen Körper wandern.

„Gar nicht mal so schlecht, Mr. Lupin!" dachte sie bei sich. Sein Körper war zwar dünn, doch muskulöser als man durch seine Kleidung vermutet hätte. Auf der Brust hatte er noch eine große Narbe. Eine an der Schulter. Ein paar kleinere an der Seite. Er trug schwarze Boxershorts.

„_Zu Schade!"_ seufzte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Langsam glitt ihr Blick wieder hinauf zu seinen Augen. Sie funkelten.

„Gefällt Ihnen, was sie sehen, Miss Tonks?"

Er hatte sie erwischt. Tonks Wangen glühten und sie senkte rasch den Blick. Remus kicherte. Das weckte den Kampfgeist der Aurorin. So leicht würde sie es ihm nicht machen.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich etwas überrascht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich unter der Kleidung ein so attraktiver Körper versteckt."

Remus wurde rot, räusperte sich, ging zum Stuhl hinüber und zog sich sein T-Shirt über. Ha, unentschieden!

Der Mann ihr Gegenüber fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und Tonks hatte kein Verlangen, ihn länger zu quälen...Na ja, vielleicht noch ein bisschen.

„Wenn die Show jetzt vorbei ist, geh ich wohl wieder in mein eigenes Zimmer. Und du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen, wenn du mir auf den Hintern schaust. Das ist schließlich nur fair!"

Sie hob beim Hinausgehen ihre Sachen auf. Sie bückte sich extra grazil - zumindest hoffte sie, dass es so aussah - um Remus den Rest zu geben. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch mal zu ihm um, den Körper an den Türrahmen gelehnt, und sah ihn verführerisch an. Wenn man das Zimmer abgedunkelt hätte, hätte man seinen Kopf immer noch rot leuchten sehen. Tonks lachte, schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür. Sie hörte Remus aufs Bett fallen.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, mir gehört weder Tonks noch Lupin (so'n Pech!). Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit! Mir gefällt nur dasPairing! Wenn jemand die Story gefällt, Anregungen oder Kritik anzubieten hat, dann reviewed doch bitte! Das ist meine erste fanfic und ich bin für jede Hilfe dankbar! Danke im Vorraus:)


	2. Kampfgeist

**Disclaimer:** Nö, immer noch nich meins! Hab auch noch kein Geld gesehen:)

**Kampfgeist**

Seit dem Zwischenfall in Remus' Schlafzimmer waren einige Wochen vergangen. Remus ging Tonks aus dem Weg. Er mied ihren Blick, selbst wenn sie ihn ansprach. Das ärgerte die Aurorin sehr. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er den „Vorfall", wie sie es nannte, so ernst nahm. Es war ja nichts passiert! Außerdem waren sie doch Freunde, oder nicht?

Tonks musste zugeben, dass sie Remus vermisste. Ihr fehlten ihre Unterhaltungen, ihre Späße, sein Lächeln. Schwere Zeiten kamen auf sie zu. Da sollte man doch so viel Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen wie möglich! Wieso hatte dieser Lupin nur immer einen Stock im Hintern! Der Rumtreiber in ihm war immer noch da, das wusste sie! Man musste ihn nur ein bisschen herauskitzeln! Und sie wusste, dass sie es schaffen konnte.

Schließlich war sie eine hochbegabte Aurorin!

„_Hochbegabt, pah! Nicht mal an dem Schirmständer kommst du vorbei, du Dussel!" _

Tonks brachte ihre innere Stimme mit einem „Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen!" zum Schweigen.

Sie brauchte einen Plan. Jemand musste Remus aus seinem Schneckenhaus zerren. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Sirius dies tun würde, doch das ständige Eingesperrtsein machte ihm sehr zu schaffen und er verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Seidenschnabel als mit seinem besten Freund...

Nach einigen Tagen hitziger Überlegungen und verworfenen Schlachtplänen hatte Tonks endlich eine - wie sie fand - gute Idee. Sie wusste, dass Remus sehr viel in der alten Bibliothek der Blacks las. Dies sollte die Ausgangssituation sein. Wenn sie ihn dann erstmal mit ihrem Charme becircte ( „_Ja, sicher!_" - „Sei still, verdammt noch mal!"), hatte er eh keine Chance mehr!

So stand sie an ihrem freien Tag extra früh auf - was ihrer Meinung nach schon ein großes Zeichen ihrer Freundschaft war - ging in rosa Hotpants und schwarzen ärmellosen Top (frei nach dem Motto Zuckerbrot und Peitsche) hinunter in die Küche, machte sich ein Toast mit Marmelade und ging in die Bibliothek. Sie stellte den Teller auf einen kleinen Tisch neben dem großen schwarzen Sessel und ging hinüber zum Bücherregal, um sich ein Buch zu schnappen. Die Auswahl war nicht sehr erheiternd. Die Blacks hatten wirklich keinen Sinn für Humor. Nur ernste, staubtrockene Titel: „Edles Blut", „Schlammblüter erkennen", „Reine Zaubererfamilien in der Geschichte der Zauberei".

Tonks seufzte. Was für ein Scheiß! Wie konnte Remus nur so etwas lesen?

Doch dann sah sie etwas, dass ihr interessant erschien: „Muggelwaffen im Mittelalter"

Sie zog das Buch raus und ging rüber zu ihrem Sessel. Er stand in der Ecke neben der Tür, so dass Remus sie nicht sofort sehen würde, wenn er hinein käme. Tonks machte es sich bequem, indem sie ihre nackten Beine über die Armlehne warf. Ihren Rücken lehnte sie gegen die gegenüberliegende. Sie knabberte kurz an ihrem Toast und schlug dann das Buch auf. Wie sich herausstellte, war es sogar einigermaßen interessant. In dem Buch wurden alle Arten von alten Stich- und Schusswaffen erklärt. Meistens waren Bilder dabei, in denen Ritter Zweikämpfe mit den besagten Waffen austrugen. Tonks wunderte sich immer wieder, wie die Ritter damals hatten kämpfen können, mit dem ganzen schweren Metall an ihrem Körper.

„_Du wärst schon beim ersten Schritt vornüber in den Matsch gefallen!"_ Wieder diese Stimme!

„Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen? Spar dir deine Kommentare, du blöde Kuh!"

Als Tonks bei den Schwertern der Samurai angelangt war, kam Remus endlich. Aufgeregt hielt sie die Luft an. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Remus trug ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt und eine schwarze Stoffhose. Seine Sachen waren zwar alt, aber sie standen ihm. Tonks ließ ihren Blick über seinen Körper gleiten, der sich gerade grazil aufs Bücherregal zu bewegte, eine Tasse in seinen starken Händen haltend. Als Tonks ihren Blick ein Sekündchen zu lang auf Remus Hintern ruhen ließ, wurde sie auch schon ermahnt: _„Der arme Mann. Hat keine Ahnung, dass er von einer Nymphomanin mit den Augen ausgezogen wird! Dir ist schon bewusst, dass er mehr als ein Jahrzehnt älter ist als du!"_

Die Metamorphin ignorierte die Anspielung auf ihren Vornamen und antwortete nur:

„Als wenn dir nicht gefällt, was du siehst! Ich war nicht diejenige, die es bedauert hat, dass Remus Unterwäsche trug!"

„_Nun, genaugenommen warst du es wohl..."_

„Ach, sei endlich still! Er dreht sich jeden Moment um!"

„_Das wird sowas von peinlich für dich werden, Nymphadora! Aber daran bist du ja gewöhnt..."_

Tonks kam nicht mehr dazu, ihrer inneren Stimme, die sich exakt wie die ihrer Mutter anhörte, eine passende Antwort darauf zu geben, da Remus sich ein Buch genommen hatte und sich auf den Weg zur Couch machte. Sie wartete, dass sein Blick ihren traf, doch dieser Träumer hatte schon sein Buch aufgeschlagen und las. Innerlich würgte Tonks ihn. Doch so leicht ließ sie sich nicht den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen. Als Remus sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatte und seine Tasse auf den Beistelltisch gestellt hatte sagte Tonks:

„Ich weiß ja, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst, Remus. Aber ein Guten Morgen hätte ich schon erwartet."  
Remus war bei ihren Worten erschrocken zusammengezuckt. Schnell schaute er in die Richtung, aus der ihre Stimme gekommen war. Als er sie sah, versteifte er sich. Tonks merkte, wie seine Augen über ihre langen Beine wanderte, auch wenn es nur eine Millisekunde war. Die Aurorin lächelte innerlich. Dann traf sein Blick den ihren. Tonks schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln (sie hoffte inständig, dass es eines war!). Remus räusperte sich:

„Guten Morgen, Tonks. Es tut mir leid, ich hatte dich gar nicht gesehen. Bist du gerade erst aufgestanden?"

Sie wusste, dass er auf ihre spärliche Bekleidung anspielte, was Tonks mit einem diebischen Lächeln beantwortete:

„Nein, ich bin schon eine Weile auf. WIESO?"

Remus rutschte auf der Couch unruhig hin und her.

„Ach, nur so. Was tust du hier?"

„Nun, da ich ein Buch in der Hand halte, könnte man denken, dass ich lese, oder?"

Remus wurde rot.

„Ja, natürlich. Entschuldige. Ich...Ich hab dich hier nur noch nicht getroffen, dass wollte ich damit sagen."

Tonks hätte am liebsten losgelacht. Diese Unsicherheit an dem sonst so selbstbewussten, gelassenen Ex-Professor war einfach zu komisch. Doch sie beherrschte sich und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Öfter mal was neues! Ich dachte, da heute mein freier Tag ist, könnt ich mal wieder was lesen. Oder stört es dich etwa, dass ich hier bin?"

Remus schüttelte etwas zu schnell den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht, Tonks."

„Gut, dann lass mich jetzt weiter lesen!"

Tonks widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch. Sie rutschte tiefer in ihren Sessel. Dabei rutschte ihre Hose noch etwas weiter nach oben. Damit es Remus nicht entging, stellte sie ihre Füße auf die Armlehne. Tonks hörte, wie Remus die Luft einzog. Hinter ihrem Buch lachte sie stumm in sich hinein. Ja ja, ein einfaches Opfer, dieser Werwolf!

Remus räusperte sich erneut und senkte den Blick auf sein Buch. Eine Viertelstunde verging, ohne dass jemand etwas sagte.

„_Hehe, da hat sich wohl jemand zu früh gefreut!"_

Tonks kochte innerlich. Wenn sie eins hasste, dann war es geduldig zu sein. Sie wollte, dass er seine Beherrschung verlor, aus sich rausging, eine schelmische Bemerkung machte. So wie an dem Morgen des „Vorfalls", als er sie gefragt hatte, ob ihr gefalle was sie sah.

„_Willst du nicht lieber, dass er dich wie ein liebestoller Teenager anspringt?"_

„So wie du?"

Keine Antwort. Wenigstens ein kleiner Sieg.

Aber es musste was passieren! Das war nun wirklich zu langweilig.

Tonks kam eine Idee: Wenn Ihnen meine Beine gefallen, Herr Professor, sollten Sie vielleicht noch mal einen Blick drauf werfen!

Tonks änderte ihre Sitzposition. Sie legte ihren Rücken auf die Sitzfläche und streckte ihre Beine nach oben, so dass sie gegen die Rückenlehne und die Wand lehnten. Dabei machte sie so viel Geräusche wie möglich. Da ihr Kopf über den Sitz ragte, überprüfte Tonks schnell das Ergebnis ihrer Rumwälzerei. Es hatte funktioniert. Remus starrte sie mit großen Augen an, beziehungsweise ihre Beine. Sie beobachtete, wie sein Blick ihre Beine entlang wanderte, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. Tonks grinste ihn breit an.

„Ist was, Remus? Ich habe dich doch hoffentlich nicht gestört!"

Remus räusperte sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Buch. Diesmal konnte Tonks ein kleines Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Remus Augen flackerten kurz zu ihr hoch, dann ignorierte er sie.  
Wieder vergingen einige Minuten in Schweigen. Tonks bewegte ab und zu ihre Beine, schlug sie übereinander, winkelte eins an, tippte mit ihren Füßen auf dem Holz herum. Da ihre Sinne durch ihren Beruf als Aurorin geschärft waren, fühlte sie bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen seine Blicke auf ihren Beinen. Sie war wie auf Wolke Sieben. Zu gern würde sie jetzt wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Doch er sagte kein Wort.

Zeit, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen!

Tonks setzte sich auf, nahm ihr Buch und ging zu Remus. Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen, wodurch Remus leicht hüpfte. Er sah sie fragend an. Tonks lächelte ihn an.

„Tag auch!" sagte sie, zog ihre Beine in einen Schneidersitz und schlug erneut ihr Buch auf. Ihr linkes Knie lag halb auf seinem Oberschenkel. Wie warm dieser Mann doch war...

Zuerst versuchte Tonks, Remus Blick zu ignorieren, doch dann sah sie ihn an.

„Was?"

„Ist dein Sessel nicht bequem genug?" sagte Remus leicht lächelnd.

„Doch, aber ich war so allein. Und da dachte ich, ich setz mich zu meinem alten Freund Remus. Außerdem macht gemeinsam lesen doch viel mehr Spaß!"

Tonks schaute wieder in ihr Buch. Eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden was. Sie genoss seine Nähe, seine Wärme. Einfach seine Gegenwart, die sie immer beruhigte. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie ja nicht viel davon gehabt. Sie entspannte sich. Als sie sich gegen die Rückenlehne lehnte, berührte sie seinen bloßen Arm mit ihrem. Tonks fuhr ein Blitz durch den Körper und ihr Herz schlug etwas schneller. Vorbei war's mit der Entspannung! „Ganz ruhig, Tonks! Das ist nur Remus!" beruhigte sie sich. Doch so ganz gelang ihr das nicht.

Plötzlich sagte Remus:

„Könntest du vielleicht ein bisschen rüber rutschen?"

Von dieser Ablehnung gekränkt fragte Tonks etwas spitz:

„Wieso? Remus, wir haben ein Bett geteilt! Ich bin in deinen Armen aufgewacht! Findest du nicht, dass du dich ein bisschen anstellst!"

Remus bekam einen hoch roten Kopf. Er legte sein Buch zur Seite und wollte aufstehen, doch Tonks packte seinen Unterarm und zog ihn wieder auf die Couch. Sie kniete neben ihm und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sie konnte sich über diesen Mann nur wundern. Lächelnd fragte sie ihn.

„Was ist bloß los mit dir Remus? Das war doch nur ein Scherz!"  
Remus sah nur auf seine Hände.

„Seit Wochen gehst du mir aus dem Weg. Du sprichst nicht mehr mit mir, du siehst mich nicht an, du ignorierst mich! Alles nur wegen dem kleinen Fauxpas neulich? Findest du nicht, dass du das Ganze etwas zu ernst nimmst?"

„Ich...Ich dachte, du würdest mich als einen lüsternen, alten...was auch immer sehen."

Tonks lachte. Das war es also gewesen! Sie war so erleichtert, dass sie sich ohne groß nachzudenken auf seinen Schoß setzte, wie ein kleines Kind. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und legte ihren Kopf gegen seinen.

„Ach, Remus! Mittlerweile solltest du mich aber besser kennen. Ich bin mit Sirius verwandt! Als würde ich so was ernst nehmen! Ich wollte dich nur ein wenig ärgern! Außerdem war es mir peinlich, dass ich dich so angestarrt habe."

Tonks Wangen wurden etwas wärmer bei dem Gedanken an seinen Körper.

„Wenn hier jemand als lüstern bezeichnet werden muss, dann doch wohl eher die Nymphe, oder!"

Remus lachte und sah sie an.

„Stimmt eigentlich! Du solltest dich wirklich schämen! Erst verschlingst du mich von oben bis unten mit deinen Blicken und dann setzt du dich einfach auf meinen Schoß! Dir ist wohl jeder Recht, was!"

Tonks lachte. Da war er, der Rumtreiber! Sie hatte es geschafft!

„Klar! Wenn's mit dir nicht klappt, knöpf ich mir Severus vor!"

Die Beiden schüttelten sich lachend bei dieser Vorstellung.

„Das will ich sehen! Der ist nicht so großzügig und geduldig wie ich! Wenn du dich bei dem auf den Schoß setzt, na dann gut Nacht!"

„Hey, was soll denn das heißen! Großzügig und geduldig! Als wenn es dir keinen Spaß macht, mich auf deinem Schoß zu haben, du lüsterner, alter was auch immer!"

Wieder lachten beide. Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, legte Tonks ihre Stirn wieder gegen seine. Ihre Stimme klang aufrichtig als sie flüstere:

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Remus."

Remus drückte leicht ihren Arm.

„Ich dich auch, Nymphadora!"

Sie haute ihm in die Seite.

„Nenn mich nicht so, Lupin!"

„Wieso nicht, Nymphadora?"

„Na warte!"

Tonks kitzelte seine Seiten durch den dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts.

Remus wehrte sich lachend. Er wollte sie von sich runter heben, doch Tonks gelang es, ihre Beine so zu plazieren, dass sie Halt hatte und ihn weiter kitzeln konnte.

Es tat so gut, ihn Lachen zu hören. Es war ein tiefes, melodisches Lachen, dass sehr gut zu ihm passte.

Die beiden kämpften einen harten Kampf, in dem keiner nachgeben wollte. Remus hatte ebenfalls begonnen, Tonks zu kitzeln. Meistens gelang es ihr jedoch, seinen Fingern auszuweichen oder sie mit ihren Ellbogen wegzuschlagen.

„So langsam wie du bist, wird das nie was, Opa!"

„Freche Göre!"

Remus packte Tonks bei den Hüften und wollte sie aufs Sofa werfen. Doch Tonks krallte sich an seinen Schultern fest, so dass er auf ihr landete. Beide erstarrten gleichzeitig in ihren Bewegungen, als ihnen der volle Körperkontakt bewusst wurde.

Remus und Tonks sahen sich an. Keiner sprach. Tonks fühlte ihr Herz hart gegen ihre Brust hämmern. Oder war es seines? Remus Augen waren eine Schattierung dunkler geworden. Er sah...verwirrt aus. Genau wie sie. All die Wahrnehmungen und Gefühle, die auf sie einstürzten: Sein Geruch, sein Körper, seine Wärme. Die Schmetterlinge, die in ihrem Bauch flatterten. Und die Zärtlichkeit, die sie überkam, als sie wieder diese Unsicherheit in seinen Augen las. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an. Mit der einen Hand glitt sie in seine Nackenhaare, mit den Fingern der anderen strich sie eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht. Remus ließ indes seine Finger an ihrer Seite entlang wandern. Auch er lächelte nun. Seine Augen wanderten zu ihren Lippen. Tonks Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Will er wirklich?

Gerade, als Remus sich zu ihr hinunter beugen wollte, war ein lautes Räuspern zu hören. Remus und Tonks blickten entsetzt in Richtung Tür. Dort stand Sirius lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt, mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Was machen Sie da mit meiner Cousine, Mr. Lupin?"

Sofort richtete sich Remus auf. Sein Gesicht war puterrot. Er sprang auf und hechtete aus dem Raum. Sirius sah ihm nach. Währenddessen stand auch Tonks auf. Sie konnte nicht anders als Lächeln. Sirius sah sie wieder mit diesem wissenden Grinsen an, doch Tonks ignorierte es, küsste ihn auf die Wange und wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen, bevor sie ruhig aus dem Zimmer ging.

Ihr Lächeln verließ sie immer noch nicht, als sie in ihrem Zimmer war und aus dem Fenster schaute.


	3. Auf Mission I

**Auf Mission**

Die Aufgabe war einfach. Tonks und Remus sollten die Villa eines Todessers beobachten.

Snape hatte den Mitgliedern des Ordens beim letzten Treffen mitgeteilt, dass dort einige wichtige Unterlagen über Voldemort's Pläne zur „Schlammblutreinigung" lagern sollten. Jedoch wusste er nicht, ob die Villa bewohnt war oder ob dort Treffen der Todesser stattfanden, denn Voldemort war vorsichtig und gab nur selten allen seinen Dienern die selben Informationen.

Tonks hatte daraufhin eine abfällige Bemerkung gemacht („Oh, hat der Hirte nicht alle seine Schäfchen gleich lieb? Armer Severus! Soll ich dich mal knuddeln?"), worauf sie einen vernichtenden Blick von Snape und ein ermahnendes „Nymphadora!" von Dumbledore erntete. Nur Sirius lachte. Remus Lippen zuckten kurz, doch dann war seine Miene wieder gleichgültig und er sah die Metamorphin tadelnd an (worauf sie ihm nur die Zunge rausstreckte).

Remus wollte die ganze Sache langsam angehen. „Strategisch" hatte er gesagt.

Tonks wäre am liebsten mit gezücktem Zauberstab in die Bude reingestürmt, hätte ein paar Todessern die Hintern weggebrutzelt und die Pläne geschnappt. Beim Rausgehen hätte sie noch eins von diesen Muggeldingern fallen lassen, die so schön explodierten. Hießen die nicht Handgranaten oder so?

Doch Remus hatte nur lächelnd den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Männer! Warum einfach, wenn's auch kompliziert geht!"

Nun saßen die beiden Ordensmitglieder im Park und fütterten die Enten. Tonks hätte Remus am liebsten ein Brot an den Kopf geworfen. Sie war eine Aurorin, verdammt noch mal! Sie hatte jahrelanges, knallhartes Aurortraining hinter sich. Und jetzt saß sie hier und fütterte ENTEN!

Tonks schnaubte unweiblich und warf einer Ente einen Brotkrumen an den Kopf.

„Die Enten können nichts dafür, Tonks. Das war ganz allein meine Idee!"

„Allerdings!" sagte sie und warf einen Brotkrumen nach ihm, der ihn am Kinn traf. Remus lachte und bewarf sie ebenfalls. Der Krumen blieb in ihrem zur Tarnung dunkelblau gemorphten Haar hängen. Remus lächelte und holte ihn aus ihrem Haar. Tonks sah, wie sich seine Wangen leicht röteten.

_Haaallooo! Könntest du aufhören die beleidigte Leberwurst zu spielen und dich auf den liebenswerten Werwolf konzentrieren, der in deinen Haaren spielt!_

„Nein! Ich FÜTTERE ENTEN! Das können gerötete Wangen auch nicht wettmachen! So leicht mach ich es ihm nicht!"

_Oh, das Burgfräulein will erobert werden! Tssss_

„Kannst du dich nicht EINMAL raushalten? Ich mach das auf meine Weise!"

„Tonks?"

„Was?" antwortete sie etwas harscher als gewollt.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm für dich, hier mit mir zu sitzen?"

Tonks sah ihn an. Er sah auf seine Hände.

_Sag jetzt ja nichts Falsches! Dieser Mann fängt gerade an, aus sich herauszugehen! Vermassle das nicht, Nymphadora!_

„Sag mal, seit wann bist du eigentlich _für_ Remus?"

_Schon immer! Ich bin nur gegen dich! Er hat was Besseres verdient!_

Dagegen konnte Tonks nichts einwenden. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass Remus noch auf eine Antwort wartete.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Nein, Remus. Natürlich nicht. Mittlerweile solltest selbst du verstanden haben, dass ich gern mit dir zusammen bin!" Sie stubste ihn liebevoll an. Er lächelte und sah sie an. Tonks erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Außerdem, wenn ich mit Moody hätte Enten füttern müssen...Das wäre ein Bild für die Götter gewesen. Wahrscheinlich wäre er nach zwei Minuten aufgesprungen und hätte eine Ente verhaftet, weil er sie für einen Animagus-Todesser gehalten hätte."

Remus und Tonks lachten.

„Wäre bestimmt lustig gewesen zu sehen, wie er versucht, die Ente aus dem Wasser zu kriegen!" sagte Remus unter unterdrücktem Gelächter.

Tonks lachte bei dieser Vorstellung - einem patschnassen Moody, der hinter einer armen Ente her hechtete - noch lauter und hielt sich die Rippen.

Erst nach einigen Minuten konnten sich die Beiden wieder beruhigen. Tonks wischte sich Tränen vom Gesicht. Dann fragte sie:

„Glaubst du, dass da drin noch jemand wohnt?"

Sie deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Villa, die ein paar hundert Meter hinter dem Park auf einem Hügel ruhte und daher gut von ihrem Platz aus zu beobachten war.

„So wie es aussieht, eher nicht. Zumindest nicht tagsüber."

„Dann könnten wir ja mal einen Blick reinwerfen!" schlug Tonks hoffnungsvoll vor.

Remus hatte für diesen Vorschlag nur ein geduldiges Lächeln übrig.

„Nein, Nymphadora! AUS!"

„Hey! Ich bin nicht diejenige, die sich ein- bis zweimal im Monat in einen überdimensionalen Hund verwandelt!"

„In einen Wolf, Nymohadora! Auf diesen feinen Unterschied lege ich großen Wert!"

Tonks verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und sah Remus mit ihrem bedrohlichsten Aurorblick an.

„Verkneif dir diesen Namen, Lupin. Du kennst die Bestrafung für den Missbrauch meines Vornamens!"

Tonks hob die Hände und bewegte spielerisch ihre Finger.

„Diesmal kommt kein Sirius, um dich zu retten."

Zum ersten Mal nahm Remus Tonks' Herausforderung an, lehnte sich vor und flüsterte, jedoch mit Röte im Gesicht:

„Vielleicht will ich diesmal ja gar nicht gerettet werden..."

Tonks riss die Augen auf. Sie war sich sicher, soeben einen Herzinfarkt erlitten zu haben.

_Oh...Mein...Gott! Mach den Mund zu! Sag was! Und vor allem: ATME!_

Tonks atmete langsam aus und wieder ein. Doch sie brachte kein Wort über die Lippen.

Sie konnte ihn nur ansehen. Der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Remus Augen funkelten und ein diebisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er wedelte mit seiner Hand vor ihren Augen.

„Tonks? Alles in Ordnung?" Remus lachte leise in sich hinein.

_Na toll, Nymphadora! Jetzt hast du was du wolltest. Du hast ein Monster geschaffen!_

Sie räusperte sich und fütterte wieder die Enten. Ihr Gesicht brannte wie Feuer. Remus begnügte sich damit, die Villa zu beobachten, während er leise weiterlachte.

Wieso brachte sie das so aus der Fassung! Sie hatte wochenlang daraufhin gearbeitet, dass er endlich aus sich rauskam. Sie hatte ihn immer wieder herausgefordert, kleine spitze Bemerkungen gemacht. Ein Zwinkern hier, eine Berührung da. Sie hatte ihn zum Lachen gebracht, ihn rot werden lassen. Schnell hatte sie heraus gefunden, was welchen Effekt erzielte. Und ihr hatte es unheimlich viel Spaß gemacht! Und ihm auch, auch wenn er es nicht gezeigt hatte.

Und jetzt...der Rumtreiber war zurückgekehrt. Definitiv. Aber auf einmal war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie das noch wollte...

Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie sich Remus Arm auf ihre Schulter legte.

Ihr Herz hüpfte nicht schneller, nein, nein, nein!

Seine Finger tippten fröhlich auf ihrer Schulter herum.

Und sie fühlte auch nicht, wie jede seine Berührungen einen kleinen Stromstoß durch ihren Arm schickte! Sie würde ihn einfach ignorieren, japp. Null Problemo!

Tonks konzentrierte sich auf die Villa. Sie konnte sie zwar nicht klar erkennen, weil ihr gesamtes Blut in den Kopf gepumpt wurde, aber sonst hatte sie kein Problem.

Als Remus seinen Oberkörper an ihre Seite drückte und ihren nackten Arm mit seinen Fingerspitzen streichelte, hörte Tonks nur noch das Blut in ihren Ohren dröhnen.

_Mädchen, wenn du nicht bald was unternimmst, wirst du noch ohnmächtig!_

„Pah, das macht der doch alles extra! Ihm gefällt es, wie ich leide!...Moment mal! Hab ich sie noch alle? (_Ich sag jetzt mal nichts dazu...Man tritt nicht, was schon am Boden liegt!_) Remus Lupin fordert mich heraus! MICH! Die erstklassige Ich-tret-Todessern-in-den-Hintern-Aurorin! Das Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen! Genieß es, Tonks!"

Tonks legte ihren Kopf gegen Remus Schulter und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Ach, Remus! Deine Finger sind so sanft!" flüsterte sie seufzend und schloss die Augen.

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt" flüsterte er zurück.

„Mist!" dachte sich Tonks, „wär auch zu einfach gewesen."

So hob sie ihren Kopf und brachte ihre Nase zu seinem Hals. Sie drehte den Kopf so, dass ihre Lippen leicht über seine Haut gleiten, während sie seinen Duft einatmete. Tonks fühlte, wie sich Remus' Häarchen aufstellten. An seinem Ohr machte sie Halt. Während sie in sein Ohr flüsterte, ließ sie ihre Lippen sein Ohrläppchen necken.

„Du riechst wirklich gut, Remus. Was ist das?"

Remus atmete tief ein. Dann flüsterte er, einen leicht rauhen Touch in der Stimme:

„Das ist Aftershave. Und ich, natürlich."

Remus Hand setzte sich in Bewegung. Er ließ seine Hand über ihre Schulter, ihren Nacken in ihre Haare wandern. Dort massierte er leicht ihre Kopfhaut. Jetzt war es an Tonks, eine Gänsehaut zu bekommen.

„Du hast schönes weiches Haar. Wie Seide. Welches Shampoo benutzt du?"

Nach einigen Sekunden fand Tonks ihre Stimme wieder.

„ 'Flüssige Seide' von Witchcare."

Remus schmunzelte.

„Wirklich?"

„Mhmm..."

Ach, das fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Remus lange, sanfte Finger in ihren Haaren.


	4. Auf Mission I, Teil 2

**Disclaimer:** Sorry leuts! Mir ist dank Sara-Kims Review aufgefallen, dass die Geschichte gar nicht ganz hochgeladen wurde (thanxSara!). Blöder Compi hat den letzten Teil nisch gespeichert!grummel Danke für euren Support, freu mich riesig, dass euch meine kreativen Ergüsse gefallen! J Beeil mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel! Enjoy reading!

Einige Minuten genoss Tonks einfach Remus' Zärtlichkeit. Ihr Körper entspannte sich. Das tat er immer in seiner Nähe. Remus strahlte einfach eine angenehme Ruhe aus. Wenn er sie nicht wie jetzt aus der Bahn warf, fühlte sie sich unheimlich wohl und ruhig bei ihm.

Gedankenverloren schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und drückte sich an ihn. Sie fühlte, wie sich sein Körper versteifte. Tonks lachte leise.

„Was! Ich bin dir doch wohl nicht zu nahe getreten, Remus? Tja, das hast du nun von deiner Spielerei! Selbst Schuld!" Mit diesen Worten kuschelte sie sich noch enger an ihn.

„Was heißt hier Spielerei? Ich habe nur gerade überlegt, ob wir lieber zu dir oder zum Hauptquartier gehen sollen...Aber da ist es immer so voll. Vielleicht können wir uns ja doch für ein paar Stündchen in die Villa einmieten! Scheint ja niemand da zu sein."

Tonks war aufgesprungen und starrte Remus mit aufgerissenen Augen und hochrotem Kopf an.

Was hatte er da gerade gesagt! Wie konnte er es wagen! War das wirklich IHR Remus?

Ja, sie HATTE ein Monster geschaffen! Das war einfach zuviel für sie.

Wütend warf sie den letzten Laib Brot in den Teig (wobei sie beinahe wirklich eine Ente traf), packte ihren Mantel und stapfte davon. Hinter sich hörte sie Remus lachen, was sie noch wütender machte.

_**Tja, Schätzchen! Diesmal hat er hat eindeutig gewonnen!**_

Remus hatte sie eingeholt, ihr den Arm um die Schulter gelegt und sie an sich gedrückt. Tonks versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Remus ließ sie nicht entkommen. Unter Lachen sagte er:

„Ach, Tonks! Gönn mir doch meinen kleinen Triumph. Jetzt steht es 3025 zu 1!"

Tonks lachte ungewollt.

„Wenn überhaupt, dann 302**6** zu 1! Und das nur, weil du mich kalt erwischt hast! Nächstes mal bin ich darauf vorbereitet, du alter Lustmolch!"

Remus ließ sie lachend los und die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hauptquartier...


	5. Die Villa des Bösen

**Author's Note:** Hallöchen! Hier mein neuester Versuch, euch ein wenig zu erheitern! Obwohl es diesmal richtig gefährlich wird! "uhuhuhuhuuu" ;) Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß! Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer seeehr freuen!...Also, nur noch mal zur Verdeutlichung: Die innere Stimme ist immer _kursiv. _Manchmal diskutiert unsere Lieblingsaurorin auch einfach nur so mit sich!;)

**Die Villa des Bösen**

„Autsch! Tonks, pass doch auf! Mein Fuß macht diese Tortur nicht mehr lange mit!"

„Entschuldige, Remus! Aber unter diesem blöden Umhang ist nicht gerade sehr viel Platz! Außerdem sind deine Füße riesig! Da kann man ja gar nicht vorbei treten!"

Remus und Tonks näherten sich langsam dem Tor. Es war nachts, gegen 1 Uhr. Es war stickig und warm unter Moody's Tarnumhang. Da nicht viel Platz für zwei Erwachsene war, mussten sich die Beiden förmlich gegeneinander pressen. Tonks war schon fünfmal auf Remus rechten Fuß getreten.

„Du weißt ja, was man über Männer mit großen Füßen sagt!" flüsterte Tonks mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen im Gesicht. Doch Remus stellte sich dumm:

„Nein, was denn?"

„Ach, nichts."

„Jetzt sag schon, Tonks!"

„Du weißt schon! Große Füße, großer..." Sie überließ es Remus, den passenden Begriff hinzuzufügen.

Remus brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um ihn zu finden. Ihm stieg flammende Röte ins Gesicht. Doch glückerweise konnte die kleine Aurorin dies nicht sehen. Statt dessen flüsterte er nur in ihr Ohr:

„Diesen Spruch kann ich nur bestätigen."

Tonks kicherte.

„Wenn wir hier fertig sind, könnte ich einen Beweis verlangen, Moony!"

„Ich will dich nicht erschrecken, Kindchen!"

Tonks musste sich die Hand vor den Mund pressen, um nicht laut loszuprusten.

„Ich bin Aurorin, Remus. Ich hab schon so manch schreckliche Dinge gesehen. Ich denke, dass werde ich verkraften!"

Sie fühlte an dem Schütteln von Remus' Brustkorb, dass auch er sich amüsierte.

„Schluss damit! Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Jetzt bring uns hier erst mal rein, du Super-Aurorin!"

Sie waren an der Eingangstür der Villa angelangt. Tonks holte den „Sesam-öffne-dich-Schlüssel" aus ihrem Umhang und steckte ihn ins Schloss. Der Schlüssel passte sich den einzelnen Zähnen des Schlosses an. Dann spürte Tonks, wie der Schlüssel und die Tür sich erhitzten. Kurz darauf ertönte ein leises „Klick" und Remus und Tonks öffneten vorsichtig eine der riesigen schweren Holztüren. Tonks steckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf durch die Öffnung und lauschte. Als nichts zu hören und zu sehen war, glitt sie unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und betrat die Eingangshalle. Remus folgte ihr und schloss die dunkle Eichentür. Den Tarnumhang verstaute Remus mithilfe eines Zaubers in seiner Umhangstasche.

Tonks schaute sich währenddessen um. Durch die hohen Fenster drang genug Licht in den Raum. Die Wände waren weiß. Zumindest früher mal. Der größte Teil war mit Staub und Spinnweben bedeckt.

_Staub ist wohl der Hauptmieter hier. Jemand mit Stauballergie wäre wohl mittlerweile elendig verreckt! Das ist ja widerlich hier! Und wieder einmal gratuliere ich dir zu deiner Berufswahl, Nymphadora!_

Tonks ignorierte ihre „geliebte" innere Stimme und ging weiter in dieses wenig einladene Haus hinein. Remus blieb dicht hinter ihr. Bei jedem ihrer Schritte wirbelten die Beiden Staub auf, der in einer dicken Schicht auf dem Boden lag.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre die letzten 200 Jahre jemand hier gewesen. Ich denke, Severus hat sich geirrt. Oder er hat sich einen kleinen Spaß mit uns erlaubt",brummte Remus.

Tonks schnaubte. „Zutrauen würde ich es ihm. Aber irgendwie...Fühlst du nicht auch diese...diese...Bosheit?"

_Oje, Miss Oberschlau hat wieder ihre Spider-Sinne eingeschaltet. Lauf Remus, so lange du noch kannst!_

Tonks' Nackenhaare hatten sich aufgestellt. Das ganze Haus schien vor Zorn zu vibrieren. Das behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie mochte ungeschickt sein, ja. Aber ihre „Spider-Sinne" hatten sie noch nie im Stich gelassen. Hier gab es auf jeden Fall etwas zu holen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns hier etwas genauer umsehen, Remus."

Remus war überrascht von Tonks Ernsthaftigkeit. Zum ersten Mal sah er sie als Aurorin...als Erwachsene, wenn er ehrlich war. Niemand konnte abstreiten, dass Tonks ein kindliches Gemüt hatte. Doch gerade deshalb lie... mochte Remus sie so. Doch jetzt schien eine ganz andere Frau vor ihm zu stehen. Selbst ihre Augen, die ihn sonst immer frech anblitzten, strahlten Ernsthaftigkeit aus.

„Wie du willst. Am besten gehst du die Treppen hoch und ich seh mich hier unten ein wenig um."

„Nein. Ich denke, wir sollten zusammen bleiben. Sonst kann ich dich nicht beschützen."

Tonks ging voraus, auf die breite Treppe zu, während Remus ihr ungläubig hinterher sah.

Sie ihn beschützen!

Er war um einiges älter als sie! Er hatte einen Krieg miterlebt, hatte gekämpft!

Und dennoch glaubte sie, ihn beschützen zu müssen. Bei jedem anderen wäre er wütend geworden, aber bei ihr... Irgendwie fand er ihren Beschützerinstinkt ihm gegenüber...süß.

„Komm schon, Remus! Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit! Lass uns hoch gehen."

Remus war in wenigen Schritten bei ihr. Gemeinsam schritten sie leise die mit rotem Teppich bedeckten Marmortreppen hinauf, die sich ins nächste Stockwerk wand.

Tonks holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und gebot Remus, es ihr gleichzutun. Er spürte plötzlich, wie eine unheimliche Stärke von ihr ausging. Auch ihre Ungeschicklichkeit war verschwunden. Im Hauptquartier wäre sie mindestens schon zweimal über eine Stufe gestolpert. Remus musste zugeben, dass er tief beeindruckt war. Und auch irgendwie stolz, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, worauf.

Oben gelangten sie in einen breiten Korridor, in dem mehrere kleine Tische und alte Ritterrüstungen standen. Die Überbleibsel aus längst vergangener Zeit hielten ihre Schwerter und Lanzen bedrohlich vor sich ausgestreckt. Die Visiere der Ritter blickten alle in ihre Richtung. Tonks Herz schlug schneller. Das Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Körper. Sie war hoch konzentriert. Aber auch wenn sie es nicht gewesen wäre, wusste sie, dass es nicht klug gewesen wäre, einfach fröhlich durch den Korridor zu spazieren, solange dessen Wächter sie bedrohlich anstarrten. Doch sie würden diesen Weg nehmen müssen, wenn sie erfahren wollten, was hinter den einzelnen Türen lag, die auf beiden Seiten gleichmäßig verteilt waren. Drei auf jeder Seite.

Auch Remus war klar, dass die Rüstungen verflucht waren. Er testete alle möglichen Zaubersprüche an ihnen, doch nichts enthüllte die Art des Zaubers, die die alten Ritter umgab.

„Also, das muss wohl höhere Magie sein. Oder fällt dir noch ein Gegenfluch ein?"

„Nein. Aber vielleicht können wir sie einfach in die Luft jagen." Tonks setzte zum Spruch an, als Remus nach ihrem Handgelenk griff.

„Das wird wahnsinnig laut sein, Tonks. Ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist."

„Da hast du wohl Recht. Dann müssen wir die Sache wohl strategisch angehen. Das magst du doch, oder?"

„Ja!" Remus und Tonks lächelten sich an. Dann machte Tonks eine ausladene Handbewegung.

„Nach Ihnen, Sir!"

„Was?"

„Wir müssen doch rauskriegen, was diese Dinger können. Und da du hier der Strategische bist, darfst du auch als Erster!"

Remus hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Hey, ich bin nur ein alter Ex-Lehrer! Du bist doch hier die Aurorin! Also zeig mal, was du kannst."

„Tsss, Männer! Alles Weicheier! Dann geh bei Seite, du MANN!"

Sie schob Remus beiseite und baute sich vor den bedrohlichen Figuren auf. Sie wackelte mit dem Kopf hin und her und versuchte wie ein beinharter Rocker zu wirken.

Remus hatte dafür nur ein leises Lachen übrig. Tonks entging das nicht und schickte ihm einen finsteren Blick über die Schulter. Dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe. Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. In den Visieren der alten Rüstungen versuchte sie einen Hinweis zu entdecken. Irgendwas!

Obwohl Tonks das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, liebte sie solche Situationen. Es war unheimlich und gefährlich. Sie war den Wächtern des Korridors jetzt ganz nah.

Remus war selbstverständlich dicht neben ihr. Tonks wusste, dass er sie niemals im Stich lassen würde. Diese Gewissheit gab ihr noch zusätzlich Kraft.

Als Tonks und Remus auf Augenhöhe mit den Rüstungen waren, geschah alles in Sekundenschnelle. In den Visieren leuchteten zwei rot glühende Augen auf. Ruckartigdrehten siesichin ihre Richtung. Mit einem lauten Knarren setzten sich die Gelenke der Ritter in Bewegung. Tonks sah noch, wie sich die metallen Finger enger um das Schwert schlossen, bevor sie Remus' Arm griff und ihn ruckartig mit sich zurück zog...

Die Krieger griffen schnell an. Tonks und Remus wichen den Schwertern aus, doch auf dem engen Raum war das alles andere als leicht. Die Aurorin war erstaunt, wie schnell sich die metallen Gegner bewegen konnten.

Plötzlich fiel ihr doch noch ein Spruch ein:

„Rostarum Gelenkum!"

In Sekundenschnelle rosteten die Gelenke ihres Gegners, so dass er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte.

Als sie sich mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zu Remus umdrehte, erkannte sie mit Schrecken, dass er zu Boden gegangen war und die alte Rüstung gerade zum tödlichen Schlag ausgeholt hatte. Schnell sprach sie die Zauberformel und die Bewegungen des Blechmannes wurden langsamer, bis sie gänzlich erstarrten.

Remus rappelte sich hoch und hob seinen Zauberstab auf.

„Alles in Ordnung, Remus?"

„Ja, dank dir. Entschuldige" antwortete er kleinlaut. Ihn ärgerte es, von einer Ansammlung Blech zu Boden geworfen worden zu sein.

„Was soll ich entschuldigen? Das du nicht unbesiegbar bist?"

Tonks hörte den fiebsigen Ton in ihrer Stimme. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie zitterte. Nicht wegen der Gefahr, in der sie sich befunden hatten. Nein, es war wegen Remus. Remus, der am Boden lag, mit einem blitzenden Schwert knapp über dem Kopf. Dieses Bild wollte einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden.

_Das war es wohl mit der Super-Aurorin..._

Bevor sie großartig nachdachte, zog Tonks Remus in eineUmarmung.

Jetzt, da sie Remus spürte, wusste dass er noch da war, beruhigte sich Tonks wieder.

Noch bevor ihr Partner die Umarmung erwidern konnte, ließ sie ihn los.

„Bereit für die nächsten Beiden?"

Remus nickte, immer noch überrascht von ihrer spontanen Geste. Für eine Sekunde hatte er geglaubt, sie würde zittern, doch sie schien wieder ganz ruhig zu sein.

Sie versuchte, die noch verbleibenden Ritter rosten zu lassen, doch es funktionierte nicht.

„Sieht so aus, als müssten wir die Dinger erst lebendig machen. Ich schlage vor, dass du sie weckst und ich sie dann rosten lasse."

_Bist du wahnsinnig? Die Blechdosen hätten ihn beinahe erwischt! Und jetzt willst du ihn buchstäblich ans Messer liefern!_

„Ich will nicht, dass er sich nutzlos vorkommt. Er hasst das! Zurecht. Ich kenne mich mit diesem Gefühl ja bestens aus!"

_Das ist allerdings wahr. Na schön! Aber wenn ihm was passiert..._

„Das wird es nicht! Er ist stark. Und er weiß jetzt, was auf ihn zukommt."

_Es ist also doch wahr, dass die Liebe blind macht..._

„Ach, halt die Klappe! Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für sowas!"

Remus nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Wächtern von Tür 3 und 4. Jetzt, da er wusste, was passieren würde, wich er den Lanzen gekonnt aus. Leider hatte Tonks nicht viel Zeit, seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen zu bewundern, da sie ja die Gelenke dieser verfluchten Dinger rosten lassen musste.

Die noch verbleibenden 8 Ritter waren in 10 Minuten erledigt. Remus war außer Atem und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Nachdem die Gefahr überstanden war, konnte sich Tonks einen kleinen Kommentar nicht verkneifen:

„Na, schon aus der Puste? Tja, du bist halt nicht mehr der Jüngste! Aber für dein Alter noch immer gut in Schuss!"

Anstatt ihr zu antworten, nahm Remus das eine Ende ihres schwarzen Umhangs und tupfte sich gemächlich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„IIIHHHHH!" Tonks entriss ihm ihren Umhangszipfel und wischte ihn an seinem Jackett ab. Remus packte dafür ihre Hand, zog sie an sich und wischte den verbleibenden Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht in ihrem Nacken ab. Tonks kicherte unwillkürlich, da seine Haare ihr Ohr und ihre Wange kitzelten. Sie stieß ihn von sich weg und wischte sich mit einem weiteren „Wuääääähhh" den Schweiß aus dem Nacken.

„Hey, Männerschweiß ist gesund! Hält die Haut schön straff!" behauptete Remus mit einem jungenhaften Grinsen.

„Meine Haut IST straff, du Schweißmonster!"

Remus hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.

„Überall?"

_Hui, das ist doch mal direkt! Der geht aber ganz schön ran! Aber ich glaube, der hat dich gerade beleidigt, Nymphadora..._

„Ja, überall! ICH bin keine 40 Jahre alt!"

„Hey, ich auch nicht! Also wirklich! Haben dir deine Eltern kein Benehmen beigebracht? Unverschämtes Gör!"

Tonks streckte ihm als Antwort görenhaft die Zunge entgegen.

Remus tat empört:

„Also, ich glaub, hier muss jemand übers Knie gelegt werden!"

Tonks errötete leicht. Mit einem verführerischen Blick flüsterte sie:

„Aber Remus! Doch nicht hier! Sowas macht man nur zu Hause! Du Böser, du!"

In ihrem Inneren hörte sie plötzlich Applaus.

_Sehr gut, Nymphadora! Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut! Langsam wird's ja was!_

Remus räusperte sich nervös und blickte schnell zur Seite, um seine Röte vor ihr zu verbergen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt hier weiter machen. Um so schneller kommen wir nach Hause."

Bei dem letzten Satz, der nur noch ein Flüstern war,ging er dicht an ihr vorbei, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt, und lächelte sie mit funkelnen Augen an.

Nachdem Tonks ihr rasendes Herz beruhigt hatte, folgte sie Remus ins erste Zimmer...

Also, ich glaube die Dinger heißen so, bin mir aber nicht sicher. Ich meine natürlich die einzelnen Zacken innerhalb des Schlosses, die man mit dem Schlüsselbart runterdrücken muss, um die Tür zu öffnen! Nur zum Verständnis! Wenn jemand weiß, wie die Dinger heißen, lasst es mich wissen! Will ja nicht dumm sterben! ;)


	6. Der Plan des Bösen

**Author's Note: **Jo, und weiter geht's in der Villa des Bösen. Hat sich doch mehr in die Länge gezogen als es sollte. Hoffe, es wird euch nicht langweilig!...Weiß nicht so recht, ob ich die Sache zwischen Tonks und Lupin ernster werden lassen soll. Die „Spielereien" machen so viel Spaß! ;)

Was meint ihr denn dazu?

**Der Plan des Bösen**

Hinter der ersten Tür lag eine riesige Bibliothek. Die Bücher waren bis an die Decke in gigantischen Regalen gestapelt. Aber auch hierher hatte sich der Staub vorgekämpft und sich gemütlich auf den Büchern niedergelassen. An Remus' leuchtenden Augen erkannte Tonks, dass sie hier schnellstens raus mussten. Sonst würden sie die ganze Nacht dort verbringen. Sie zog ihn am Arm zur Tür.

„Tonks! Hier könnte vielleicht sein, wonach wir suchen!"

„Ich hoffe nicht...Äh, ich meine, glaubst du wirklich, dass die Todesser ihre teuflischen Pläne einfach so im Bücherregal stehen haben?"

„Möglich wäre es."

„Das würde dann bedeuten, dass wir unzählige gute Zauberer an einen Haufen Hirnis verloren hätten. Und das will ich nicht glauben!"

Remus schaute sehnsüchtig an den Regalen hoch. Tonks seufzte.

„Na gut, ich sag dir was. Wenn wir in den anderen Räumen nichts finden, kommen wir wieder, okay? Die Bücher werden bestimmt auf dich warten!"

Damit ließ sich Remus vertrösten. Sie nahmen sich den nächsten Raum vor.

Hier gelangten sie in ein riesiges Schlafzimmer. Auch hier das bekannte Bild:

Staub auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch, Staub auf dem großen dunklen Kleiderschrank (_der sehr gut in_ _deine Wohnung passen würde!_), Staub auf dem Bettpfosten, Staub auf...

Moment mal! KEIN Staub auf den Bettlaken! Tonks winkte Remus herüber und zeigte ihm ihren Fund.

„Also hat Severus doch Recht gehabt...Aber warum ist das Bett leer?"

Remus berührte das Laken. Es hatte Raumtemperatur.

„Hmm...Heute hat wohl noch niemand drin gelegen. Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen, bevor der Todesser sein Bett benutzen will."

Tonks konnte nicht widersprechen. Schnell durchsuchten sie den Schrank und den Sekretär. Doch es war nichts zu finden. Also auf zum nächsten Zimmer.

Die Aurorin öffnete die Tür zum nächsten Raum. Sie war schon halb drin, als sie all die Fotos und die riesigen Ketten an der Wand sah. Ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen. Als sie merkte, dass Remus ihr folgen wollte, schob sie ihn zurück, zog die Tür zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Remus sah sie fragend an. Er war besorgt angesichts ihrer aufgerissenen Augen.

„Was ist los, Tonks?"

Warum fielen ihr bloß nie die passenden Worte ein?

„Äh...ich...ich sollte lieber allein hier rein gehen, während du dich in den anderen Räumen umsiehst."

Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist da drin, Tonks?"

Seine Stimme war ernst und er schritt auf sie zu, die Hand nach der Türklinke aus gestreckt. Tonks versperrte ihm den Weg, der Verzweiflung nah.

„Bitte, Remus! Das willst du nicht sehen! Bitte!"

Doch es war zu spät. Er hatte sie beiseite geschoben und die Türe geöffnet.

Tonks war direkt hinter ihm und wartete besorgt auf seine Reaktion. Remus sah sich im Raum um.

Es war ein großer quadratischer Raum, deren Wände aus kahlem dunklem Stein bestanden. In der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch, auf dem mehrere Pergamentrollen lagen. Dahinter stand eine Pinnwand, an der unzählige Fotos hingen. Fotos, auf denen Frauen und Männer abgebildet waren. Sie waren auf der Straße fotografiert worden. Achtlos gingen sie die Straße entlang, aus dem Bild hinaus, bevor sie wieder hinein liefen. Daneben hing jeweils noch ein Bild. Doch auf diesem waren sie nicht in menschlicher Gestalt abgebildet...

Es waren alle Werwölfe. Alle, die auf den Bildern abgebildet waren. Und sie alle waren in diesem Raum fotografiert worden. An die Wand gekettet. Verzweifelt versuchten sie sich loszureißen und brüllten stumm, als die Ketten sich unnachgiebig in ihr Fleisch bohrten.

Tonks sah sich die Fotos genauer an. Auf allen war ein rotes Kreuz in der unteren rechten Ecke abgebildet. Gemeinsam erkannten die sie und Remus, dass das Kreuz einer Todesurkunde gleichkam. Tonks' Herz verkrampfte sich.

Remus ging zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, dort, wo die Ketten angebrachten waren. An der Wand waren mehrere Kratzspuren. Blut klebte an den Steinen und an den Ketten.

Tonks standen Tränen in den Augen. Obwohl sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, konnte sie erahnen, was Remus jetzt fühlen musste. Sein ganzer Körper hatte sich versteift.

Sie kam sich so hilflos vor. Was sollte sie tun? Konnte sie etwas tun?

_Er braucht dich jetzt, Nymphadora! Sei stark für ihn!_

Unbewusst nickte Tonks und ging zu ihm.

Remus streckte die Hand aus und fuhr mit seinen Fingern eine der Kratzspuren entlang.

Sanft legte Tonks ihre Hand auf Remus' Oberarm. Als er nicht reagierte, glitt sie hinab und legte ihre Hand in seine. Die andere Hand nahm den Platz am Oberarm ein.

„Remus" flüsterte sie. Vorsichtig streichelte sie seine rauhe Haut mit ihrem Daumen. Sie wiederholte seinen Namen. Endlich reagierte er, indem er fest ihre Hand drückte. Doch er starrte immer noch auf die Vertiefungen im Stein.

„Vielleicht kannte ich einige von ihnen. Ein paar Monate hatte ich mich einem Rudel angeschlossen...Es war die schönste Zeit, die ich als Werwolf erlebt habe." Seine Stimme vibrierte. Trauer und Zorn schwangen in ihr mit.

„Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Remus. Lass uns gehen. Dann können wir die, die noch übrig sind, wenigstens retten."

Ihre Hand streichelte unablässig seinen Arm.

Remus atmete tief ein und aus und nickte dann leicht. Er drückte ihre Hand und lächelte schwach, bevor er sie losließ.

Tonks und Remus suchten auf dem Tisch nach niedergeschriebenen Plänen, Vorgehensweisen, Berichten etc. Tatsächlich fand Tonks eine Pergamentrolle, auf der als Überschrift groß „Erfolgreiche Reinigungen" stand. Nach Überfliegen des Textes stellte sie entsetzt fest, dass diese Monster genauesten aufgeschrieben hatten, wie sie die armen Werwölfe gefangen, erforscht, gefoltert und getötet hatten. Schnell packte sie das Pergament in ihre Umhangstasche, bevor Remus einen Blick darauf werfen konnte. Sie wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie er darauf reagierte.

Remus fand noch eine Rolle, auf der weitere ausgeguckte Ziele aufgeführt waren. Nachdem sie alles Brauchbare eingesammelt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. Keiner war mehr sonderlich interessiert, was hinter den anderen Türen dieser Höllenvilla lag.

Als sie das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatten, hörten sie plötzlich ein Knarren. Die Tür öffnete sich. Geistesgegenwärtig flüchteten Remus und Tonks ins Zimmer zu ihrer Rechten. Es war eine Art riesiges Wohnzimmer, in der eine antike Sofagruppe und eine Chaiselongue standen. Weiter hinten links stand ein langer Tresen aus Nussholz. Der Werwolf und die Aurorin wollten gerade dahinter flüchten, als sie auch schon die eisige Stimme vernahmen:

„Na,na,na! Wer ist denn in mein Häuschen eingebrochen! Ich hoffe, ihr habt nicht von meinem Tellerchen gegessen oder in meinem Bettchen geschlafen."

Das grausige Lachen zitterte durchs ganze Haus.

Tonks zog Remus in den nächsten Raum.

„Wir müssen uns trennen! Den Spuren im Staub wird er leicht folgen können. Getrennt hat er es wenigstens etwas schwieriger."

Remus wollte etwas erwidern, doch da war seine Begleiterin auch schon weg.

Da es keine andere Tür gab, musste er Tonks hinterher. Erst im nächsten Raum konnte er eine andere Richtung einschlagen. Ihre Spuren waren tatsächlich deutlich zu sehen. Er hoffte nur, dass Malfoy sie nicht erwischen würde...

Er wusste, dass es wegen des Staubs keinen Sinn hatte, den Tarnumhang zu benutzen. Also versuchte er, in so viele Räume wie möglich zu schleichen und falsche Fährten zu legen. Er hörte kein einziges Geräusch. Wenn Malfoy noch hier war, dann war er sehr leise. Oder vielleicht war er schon nach oben gegangen, um dort zu suchen?

Nach weiteren unzähligen Minuten überwog schließlich die Sorge um seine Freundin und er machte sich auf dem Weg zum Ausgang.

Ein großer Fehler...


	7. Der Fluch

**Der Fluch**

Remus hatte gerade die Eingangshalle durch die Schwingtür auf der anderen Seite der Marmortreppe betreten, als sich ein schwarzer Arm um seinen Hals legte und die Spitze eines Zauberstabs sich in seinen Rücken bohrte. An seinem linken Ohr ertönte ein diabolisches Kichern.

„Also wirklich, Lupin! Von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet. Aber ich muss dir danken. So haben wir wenigstens ein neues Spielzeug."

Hätte Remus gekonnt, hätte er Malfoy eigenhändig umgebracht. Inständig betete er, dass Tonks nichts passiert war.

„Sag mir, Werwolf, wer war bei dir?"

Remus wurde leichter ums Herz. Sie war in Sicherheit. Jetzt konnte er sich um sich selbst Sorgen machen.

„War wohl nicht sehr mutig, was? Aber wer wollte auch sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen, um eine Missgeburt wie dich zu retten? So viel bist du wirklich nicht wert."

„Du hättest bei deinen „Forschungen" eigentlich lernen müssen, dass Werwölfe nicht als solche geboren werden. Scheint, als wäre dein Geist auf der Strecke geblieben. Aber bei Geschwistern als Eltern soll das ja öfter vorkommen. Tja, muss schwer sein, sein Blut rein zu halten."

„Du wertlose Bestie, ich werde die Welt sofort von dir befreien!"

Gerade als Malfoy seinen Zauberstab in Remus' Wange bohrte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Eine kleine schwarze Gestalt kam herein und blieb überrascht stehen, als sie die Szene vor sich sah. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen und ein diabolisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Großartig," dachte Remus, „vom Regen in die Traufe!"

„Lucius! Da will man nach einem harten Tag einem alten Freund noch einen kleinen Besuch abstatten, und du bist hier am spielen! Auch noch ohne mich! Das könnte ich dir fast übel nehmen!"

Langsam schwebte Bellatrix Lestrange in ihrer tranceartigen Weise auf die Beiden zu.

„Meine Liebe! Als würde ich eine Party ohne dich veranstalten! Dieser Gast kam ungebeten in mein Haus. Ich wollte uns gerade von seinem Anblick befreien."

Malfoy bohrte seinen Zauberstab tiefer in Remus Wange und setzte zum Verbotenem Fluch an.

„Nein!"

Die beiden Männer zuckten zusammen.

Bellatrix hatte die Hand gebieterisch ausgestreckt und einen Moment glaubte Remus, Angst in ihren Augen zu lesen. Doch sofort schmückte wieder dieses verabscheuungswürdige Lächeln ihr kaltes, bleiches Gesicht.

„Du hattest schon den Spaß der Jagd. Jetzt lass mir wenigstens das Vergnügen, die Bestie zu erlegen."

Bellatrix hatte die Beiden erreicht. Malfoy kicherte wieder.

„Aber natürlich, meine Liebste! Verzeih meine Unhöflichkeit."

Er trat zurück, den Zauberstab wieder in Remus Rücken.

„Ausnahmsweise...Also Lupin, bereit zu sterben?"

Remus war bereit. So bereit, wie man sein konnte. Er würde nicht um sein Leben betteln.

Bellatrix hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sein Herz. Remus schloss die Augen und dachte an Tonks. Sie war in Sicherheit...

Er hörte Bellatrix eisige Stimme...Doch nichts geschah. Dann hörte er, wie etwas neben ihm mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden ging. Remus öffnete die Augen und sah Malfoy reglos am Boden liegen. Ruckartig drehte er seinen Kopf. Vor ihm stand Bellatrix und blickte auf Malfoy.

„Ich hätte ihn töten sollen. Aber Auroren ist es ja nicht gestattet, die Verbotenen Flüche zu benutzen. Dies ist das erste Mal, dass ich das bedaure. Geht es dir gut?"

Bellatrix sah ihn sorgenvoll an. Doch es waren nicht Bellatrix Augen. Auch nicht ihre Stimme.

„Tonks?"

„Natürlich! Dachtest du, ich lass dich im Stich? Eine Sekunde hab ich geglaubt, ich sei zu spät. Da ist mir das Herz ganz schön in die Hose gerutscht!"

Die Metamorphin schüttelte ihren Kopf und sofort nahm er wieder seine tägliche Erscheinung an.

"Wuäch! Dieses Gesicht ist abscheulich!"

Remus konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass es die ganze Zeit Tonks gewesen war, die ihm gegenüber gestanden hatte. Diese Bewegungen und ihre eisige Stimme, schienen so echt gewesen zu sein.Tonks fing seinen Blick auf. Sie schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre wieder vollen Lippen.

„Ich war gut, was? Tja, ich habe nicht umsonst eine Auszeichnung für Tarnung bekommen. Hab ich dir Angst gemacht?"

Remus fand endlich seine Stimme wieder.

„Ich glaube, ich brauche eine neue Hose."

Tonks lachte.

„Komm, lass uns hier abhauen. Ich bin hundemüde."

Remus nickte. Bevor Tonks sich jedoch zum Gehen wandte, trat sie Malfoy noch mal kräftig in die Seite. Sie hörte ein lautes „Knack".

„Geschieht dir Recht, du Bastard!"

Tonks überlegte gerade, ob sie noch mal zutreten sollte, als Remus ihre Hand nahm.

„Lass uns gehen, Tonks."

Die beiden waren einige Meter von dem dunklen Haus entfernt, als Tonks' Sinne sich plötzlich meldeten. Alle Alarmsirenen in ihrem Kopf schrillten los. Tonks sah sich um und sah eine weiße Maske im Mondlicht aufblitzen. Dann ein Blitz. Ohne Nachzudenken warf Tonks sich vor Remus. Das Letzte, was sie fühlte, war eine Explosion in ihrem Kopf, die hinunter zu ihrem Arm wanderte und ihn durch eine brennende Hand verließ. Dann wurde alles dunkel um sie herum...


	8. Verzweiflung

**Author's Note: **Also, ich muss zugeben, dass mir dieses Kapitel sehr viel Spaß gemacht hat. Auf eine nicht ganz gesunde Art und Weise. Leider leider ist es mir nicht so gut gelungen, Tonks Gefühle richtig rüber zu bringen. Sie soll, wie der Titel schon sagt, verzweifeln, bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem! Enjoy!

* * *

**Verzweiflung**

Tonks erwachte im feuchten Gras. Ihr Kopf und ihr Arm schmerzten. Sie brauchte eine Sekunde, um sich das Geschehene wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen. Ein markerschütternder Schrei half ihr dabei. Er kam aus der Villa.

„REMUS!"

Sie blickte sich nach ihm um, hoffend, dass er irgendwo im Gras lag. Doch das tat er nicht. Wieder ein Schrei.

„Oh Gott!"

Sie hatten ihn!

Tonks bekam Panik. Sie kämpfte sich hoch, ignorierte ihren schmerzenden Körper.

Sie rannte so gut es ging auf die Villa zu. Ihr kam es vor, als wären es nur wenige Schritte. Mit Leichtigkeit öffnete sie die Tür und rannte die Stufen hoch, ohne aufgehalten zu werden.

Sie wusste, wo er war. Und das machte ihr nur noch mehr Angst. Ihr Herz schlug hart und schnell gegen ihre Brust. Jedoch nicht vom Rennen. Der Weg zur Folterkammer schien nur Sekunden gedauert zu haben.

Die Aurorin öffnete die Tür, nicht auf den Anblick gefasst, der sich ihr bot:

Remus.

Angekettet an der Wand.

Nur mit Hose bekleidet.

Der Kopf kraftlos nach unten hängend.

Der Körper übersät mit Stichwunden.

Blut.

Überall Blut.

Für Tonks blieb die Zeit stehen. Was sie in diesem Moment fühlte, konnte sie nicht ertragen. Er musste leben. Er musste einfach!

Als sie zu ihm laufen wollte, packten sie zwei starke Arme. Erschrocken blickte Tonks nach rechts, direkt in eine weiße Maske. Dann hörte sie wieder dieses diabolische Lachen. Wut und Verzweiflung ließen sie fast wahnsinnig werden.

„IHR MÖRDER! IHR FEIGEN DRECKIGEN MÖRDER! ICH WERDE EUCH TÖTEN! EUCH ALLE TÖTEN!UND WENN ES DAS LETZTE IST, WAS ICH TUE!"

„Tonks..."

Tonks hielt inne. Remus! Es war Remus Stimme! Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf. Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel. Und sein Blick!

Sie konnte den Tod darin sehen...

„REMUS! Ich bin hier! Gib nicht auf! Halte durch! Ich befreie dich!"

Für diese Bemerkung erntete sie nur ein kaltes, unbarmherziges Lachen. Es dröhnte so laut in ihrem Kopf, dass Tonks die Augen schloss.

Als sie Remus' kraftlose Stimme hörte, öffnete sie sie jedoch sofort wieder:

„Tonks...Hilf mir...Du hast versprochen mich zu beschützen..."

Der kleinen Frau liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Ihr Herz zog sich bei seinen Worten so stark zusammen, dass sie dachte, es würde zerreißen.

Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, doch die Griffe um ihren Arm waren eisern und unnachgiebig. Ihre Arme waren bereits taub geworden, doch das kümmerte sie nicht.

Unablässig rief sie seinen Namen, versuchte, seine Seele zurückzuholen. Sein Blick wurde immer trüber, dass Blut lief unaufhaltsam seinen Oberkörper hinunter.

Tonks verzweifelte.

„Oh, Remus! Es tut mir so leid! Verlass mich nicht! Bitte! BITTE! Ich mach es wieder gut, Remus! Ich verspreche es!"

„Du hast mich angelogen...Du hast mich im Stich gelassen..."

Seine Augen schlossen sich, sein Kopf sank auf seine Brust und sein Körper wurde nur von den Ketten aufgefangen.

„NEEEEIN! REMUS! REMUS! OH, MEIN GOTT, BITTE! REMUS! KOMM ZURÜCK!"

Mit letzter Kraft versuchte sie sich zu befreien. Doch Tonks war gefesselt. Durch ihren tränenverschleierten Blick konnte sie sehen wie Malfoy ins Bild trat. Mit seinem Zauberstab bohrte er in eine von Remus' unzähligen Wunden, doch dieser reagierte nicht.

_Er ist tot. Du hast ihn im Stich gelassen! Du hast ihn getötet! MÖRDERIN!_

Tonks' Beine versagten. In der Umklammerung sank sie halb zu Boden.

_Nur deinetwegen haben sie ihn gekriegt! DEINETWEGEN! Du wertloses Schlammblut!_

Tonks konnte vor Schluchzern kaum noch atmen. Leise flüsterte sie vor sich hin:

„Nein...Nein...Nein...Remus...Komm zurück...Remus...Es tut mir leid...So leid...Remus."

„Jetzt tut es dir also leid! Ein bisschen spät, Nymphadora!"

Tonks zuckte zusammen. Dann blickte sie hoch.

Remus hatte seinen Kopf gehoben. Er sah sie an. Sein Blick war leer und kalt, genau wie seine Stimme.

„Du hast mich getötet! Du widerliches Schlammblut!"

Seine lauten, tonlosen Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid" flüsterte sie jammernd.

Remus warf ihr einen verachtenden Blick zu, der Tonks bis ins Mark erschütterte. Gerade als sie dachte, sie könnte nicht mehr ertragen, trat ein weiterer Todesser aus dem Schatten, ein langes, im Mondlicht blitzendes Messer vor sich haltend.

Tonks schrie eine Warnung, doch Remus reagierte nicht. Sein Blick, aus dem purer Hass zu strömen schien, richtete sich nur auf sie.

Dann nahm der Todesser seine Maske ab. Er trug ihr Gesicht! Kalt grinste es ihr entgegen.  
Dann holte ihr zweites Ich aus und rammte Remus mit voller Wucht das Messer in die Brust.

Remus schrie.

Tonks zerbrach...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Na, dass ist doch mal n Ende, oder net?

Keine Angst! Für so ein Ende wäre die Geschichte wohl in der total falschen Kategorie eingereiht! Ihr habt den Braten doch sowieso schon gerochen, oder? Also, wie gehts wohl weiter?


	9. Erwachen

**A/N:** An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch mal ganz herzlich für eure lieben Reviews bedanken! Die motivieren einen so richtig! Ich muss aber noch mal kurz auf ein paar davon reagieren: **Aldavinur:** Natürlich hätten Tonks und Remus Malfoy mitgenommen, wenn sie die Chance dazu gehabt hätten. Aber da ich den "Zeitfluss" nicht unterbrechen wollte, hab ich ihn entkommen lassen. Nur den Tritt konnte ich mir nich verkneifen! **Sara-Kim:** Das mit deiner Idee wird wohl leider doch nichts. Ich hab mir ganz fest vorgenommen, es mit einzubauen, aber ich finde, es passt jetzt einfach nicht mehr. Bitte nicht böse sein! Hey, verarbeite du die Idee doch! Du kannst das bestimmt eh viel besser! Aber trotzdem danke noch mal!

"Verzweiflung" war definitiv der Tiefpunkt der Geschichte! Jetzt gehts nur noch aufwärts, Leute! ggg

* * *

**Erwachen**

„REMUS!"

Tonks schreckte auf. Doch ein stechender Schmerz im Kopf ließ sie wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen. Für einen Moment konnte sie nicht atmen, ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Dann kam sie langsam wieder zu sich und nahm verschwommen ihre Umgebung wahr.

Ihr Bett.

Ihr Zimmer.

Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Wie lange war Remus schon...schon...

Tonks begann, am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Die Bilder von Remus Tod schossen durch ihren Kopf: Sein verachtender Blick, sie selbst, wie sie ihm das Messer in die Brust rammte. Sein markerschütternder Schrei...

Sie begann zu weinen, legte sich auf die Seite, zog ihre Beine an ihren Oberkörper und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper. Verzweiflung überkam sie erneut. Sie versuchte sich selbst über Wasser zu halten. Doch es gelang ihr nicht, ihre Erinnerung zu vertreiben.

Er war fort. Sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Sie hatte ihn getötet.

Tonks wurde so beherrscht von dieser Verzweiflung, dass sie nicht hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Sie hörte weder die Schritte, noch fühlte sie das plötzliche Gewicht auf einer Seite der Matratze. Das erste, was sie fühlte, war eine Hand, die sich auf ihren Oberarm legte. Im ersten Moment dachte sie an einen Todesser. Sie schrie und schlug um sich. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie hin und her gewiegt wurde, dass eine Stimme beruhigend auf sie einredete. Jemand hielt sie im Arm. Jemand rettete sie vorm Ertrinken.

Tonks öffnete die Augen. Und sah geradewegs in diese sanften blauen Augen, die sie vor einem Moment noch kalt und leer angestarrt hatten.

„Remus...REMUS!"

Er lebte. ER LEBTE! Tonks weinte noch lauter und klammerte sich an ihn. Mit ihrer verbliebenen Kraft drückte sie ihn an sich. Sie musste ihn spüren. Noch einmal würde sie ihn bestimmt nicht gehen lassen.

„Oh Gott, Remus! Du lebst! Du lebst! Es tut mir so leid! Das wollte ich nicht! Verzeih mir Remus! Bitte!"

Remus versuchte sie mit einem leisen „Schhhh" zu beruhigen. Er zog sie an sich und wiegte sie wieder hin und her. Doch Tonks lehnte sich etwas zurück, um in sein Gesicht sehen zu können. Sein Blick war wieder warm und freundlich. Und auch besorgt. Tonks streichelte mit beiden Händen über seine Wangen, während ihr weiterhin die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, wusste aber nicht, ob es ihr durch das ständige Schluchzen gelungen war. Remus jedenfalls lächelte sie an. Mit diesem zärtlichen Lächeln, von dem Tonks dachte, es nie wieder sehen zu können. Glücklich drückte sie sich an ihn und weinte an seiner Brust, nun aber vor Freude. Remus lebte und mochte sie. Er war hier und hielt sie in seinen Armen!

„Schhh...Du hast nur schlecht geträumt. Es wird alles wieder gut."

Ein Traum? Aber es war so real gewesen. So schrecklich real...Aber er lebte, also musste es ein Traum gewesen sein. Hätte sie nicht so schrecklich geweint, hätte sie über ihre eigene Dummheit gelacht.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder wach bist, Tonks!...Versuch zu schlafen."

Tonks dachte er würde gehen wollen und hielt ihn leise wimmernd fest. Remus drückte sie daraufhin an sich und küsste ihr Haar.

„Keine Angst. Ich bleibe hier."

Tonks wurde wieder leicht ums Herz. Nach einer Weile versiegten ihre Tränen und sie konnte Remus' Nähe voll und ganz genießen. Jetzt bemerkte sie auch, dass sein Oberkörper nackt war. Und ohne diese schrecklichen Wunden. Ohne Nachzudenken drückte sie ihre Lippen zärtlich auf seine weiche Haut, die von ihren Tränen ganz nass war. Remus streichelte unablässig ihren Rücken. Er hörte nur kurz damit auf, um die Decke um Tonks und sich zu legen. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf ihren und flüsterte:

„Schlaf, Tonks. Ich bin hier."

Glücklich schloss Tonks die Augen und beruhigte sich vollständig. Ihr Herz schlug wieder im gewohnten Rhythmus und ihr Atem war langsam und gleichmäßig. Ein paar Mal noch fühlte sie warmen Remus' Lippen auf ihrer Stirn, bevor sie endlich einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Tonks in derselben Position, wie sie eingeschlafen war: in Remus Armen. Ihre Körper lagen dicht beieinander und ihre Arme waren um die Oberkörper des Anderen geschlungen. Als Tonks ihre Augen öffnete, blickten sie in die Seinen.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte er.

„Guten Morgen."

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Tonks nickte und lächelte ihn an. Remus erwiderte das Lächeln und streichelte sanft ihre Wange.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder wach bist...Ich hatte solche Angst um dich." Ein kleines Zittern war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Heißt das, du bist nicht mehr böse auf mich?"

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso sollte ich böse auf dich sein?"

Tonks schloss die Augen und schluckte schwer. Sie hörte Remus kalte Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Weil ich dich im Stich gelassen habe."

„Tonks. Du hast dich vor mich geworfen und den Fluch abgefangen, der mich treffen sollte. Du hast mich nicht im Stich gelassen! Du hast mir das Leben gerettet!"

Tonks sah ihm in die Augen. Er sagte die Wahrheit. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Remus wischte sie mit seinem Daumen weg.

„Genug geweint. Jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

Die Aurorin lächelte und drückte sich wieder an ihn.

„Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist, Remus. Wenn sie dich erwischt hätten...Das hätte ich mir nie verziehen...Wie hast du uns überhaupt da raus geholt?"

„Nachdem der Fluch uns beide zu Boden geschleudert hatte, habe ich so getan, als sei ich ohnmächtig. Als dann der Todesser zu uns kam, hab ich ihn mit einem Zauber umgehauen. Dann hab ich dich aufgehoben und bin hierher appariert. Dann hab ich Dumbledore alarmiert, weil du trotz „Enervarte" nicht aufwachen wolltest...Wir haben verschiedene Zauber und Tränke an dir ausprobiert, doch du wolltest einfach nicht aufwachen..." Remus drückte Tonks etwas fester an sich.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Vier Tage."

„Wow."

„Das kannst du laut sagen."

Ein paar Minuten sagte keiner etwas. Dann sagte Remus leise:

„Tonks?"

„Hm?"

„Tu das nie wieder!"

„Was?"

„Dein Leben für meines aufs Spiel setzen...Das ist es nicht wert."

Tonks konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Sie sah Remus an. Der hatte seinen Blick gesengt. Erst als sie ihre Hand in sein braun-graues Haar gleiten ließ, sah er sie an.

„Für mich ist es das."

„Ich meine es ernst, Tonks. Ich..."

„Ich meine es auch ernst, Remus. Hör auf so schlecht von dir zu denken. Wir alle brauchen dich! Harry, Sirius, der Orden...ICH!"

Remus und Tonks sahen sich lange in die Augen. Jeder schien nach etwas zu suchen. Remus ließ seine Hand über ihren Arm hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht wandern. Sanft streichelte er ihre Wange mit seinem Daumen. Tonks ließ ihre Finger zu seinem Mund wandern. Als sie ihre Fingerspitzen auf seine Lippen legte, schloss Remus kurz die Augen und küsste ihre Fingerkuppen. Tonks' Herz schlug schneller. Seine Lippen waren so unglaublich weich. Als Remus seine Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie eine Schattierung dunkler, genau wie ihre.

Langsam lehnte sich Remus vor. Tonks schloss ihre Augen. Sie fühlte seinen Atem heiß auf ihrer Wange...

**_KNALL_**

„Tonks, du bist wieder wach!" trällerte Sirius fröhlich, als er die Tür gegen die Wand warf. Tonks und Remus zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Dann seufzten die Beiden gleichzeitig. Sie sahen einander lächelnd an. Dann drehte sich Remus auf den Rücken, um seinen besten Freund (dem er in diesem Moment am liebsten in den Hintern getreten hätte) zu begrüßen. Sirius schien in keinster Weise bewusst zu sein, dass er gerade einen intimen Moment gestört hatte. _Ja, wahrscheinlich!_

Tonks sagte etwas gereizt: „Das hast du sehr gut beobachtet, Sirius! Ich würde aber gerne noch ein bisschen...schlafen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, COUSIN!"

Sirius grinste in seiner unverschämten Art und verkündete gut gelaunt:

„Mir nicht, Liebste! Aber Dumbledore würde dich gerne sehen."

Ein weiterer Seufzer aus Tonks Kehle. Remus drehte sich zu ihr um und zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann flüsterte er:

„Wir sehen uns nachher."

Er stieg aus dem Bett und ging, nur mit blauen Boxershorts bekleidet, in sein Zimmer. Im Vorbeigehen klopfte er Sirius lächelnd auf die Schulter. Sirius grinste zurück. Dann war er mit Tonks allein. Die warf sich in ihre Kissen und legte ihren Arm über ihren Kopf.

„Sirius, du bist wirklich eine Pestbeule!"

„Wieso?"

Tonks warf ihm als Antwort nur ein Kissen ins Gesicht.

* * *

**A/N:** Na, wer will Sirius alles töten? Bitte Hand heben!;) Ja ja, unser Lieblingsrumtreiber hat immer das passende Timing! Aber hey, das wird schon noch mit den Beiden! Nie die Hoffnung aufgeben! lol


	10. Gespräch unter Freunden

**A/N: skatez:** Habe die Einstellung geändert! Wusste gar net, dass ich das erst machen muss:) **Sabine Srbeny:** Nicht in diesem Ton, Fräulein! ;) **Aldavinur:** Danke dass du immer so liebreviewst!(knuddel) DANKE EUCH ALLEN!

**Gespräch unter Freunden**

Tonks berichtete Dumbledore alles über das Geschehen in der Villa. Sie gab ihm auch die Liste, die sie vor Remus verborgen hatte (die sich der alte Zauberer allerdings selber aus ihrem Umhang holen musste, da Tonks noch zu schwach auf den Beinen war).Dumbledore überflog sie kurz und seufztelaut. Dann beteuerte er schnell, dass er stolz auf Tonks sei (woraufhin die kleine Frau leicht rot wurde) und sehr dankbar für ihre selbstlose Rettungsaktion.

„Das war eine wahre Heldentat, Nymphadora. Danke, dass du ihn gerettet hast. Er bedeutet mir sehr viel..."

Tonks war durch seine plötzliche Offenheit überrascht. Der Leiter des Ordens teilte nur selten seine Gefühle mit anderen.Sie fühlte sich geehrt. Obwohl Dumbledore nicht ihr Vater war, hatte sie ihn immer als Bezugsperson gesehen. Und seine Meinung über sie und seine Zustimmung zu ihrem Handeln waren ihr immer sehr wichtig gewesen. Und er war der Einzige, der sie bei ihrem Vornamen nennen durfte!

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie seine Zustimmung auch diesmal brauchen würde.

Leise sagte sie: „Mir auch, Albus. Wahrscheinlich mehr, als gut für mich ist...Ich meine, wir sind mitten in einem Krieg..."

Tonks konnte nicht weitersprechen. Auf einmal hatte sie Angst, Dumbledore's Vertrauen zu verlieren. Was, wenn er sie aus dem Orden schmeißen würde? Zahllose Dramen spielten sich in Sekunden vor ihren Augen ab. Doch Dumbledore wäre nicht Dumbledore gewesen, wenn er sie mit seiner Reaktion nicht überrascht hätte. Er schien in keinster Weise erstaunt über ihr Geständnis. Statt dessen setzte er sich mit einem väterlichen Lächeln zu ihr aufs Bett und legte seine Hand liebevoll auf ihre.

„Du hast Recht, Nymphadora. Ihr habt euch tatsächlichnicht die leichteste Zeit ausgesucht. Und mit Remus hast du dir nicht den einfachsten Menschen ausgesucht. Er hat schon fast alle Menschen verloren, die er je geliebt hat...Seine Wunden sitzen tief. All die Jahre hat er sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurückgezogen, eine Mauer um sich gebaut...Doch wie es scheint, hateine gewisse Metamorphin esgeschafft, einen kleinen Spalt in diese Mauer zu schlagen und hindurchzuschlüpfen. Seit er dich kennt, Nymphadora, ist die Freude in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich dir dafür bin. Und obwohl die Liebe euch im Krieg durchaus gefährlich werden kann, gebe ich euch bereitwillig meinen Segen. Ich wünsche Remus, und natürlich auch dir, alles Glück dieser Erde...Und ich glaube, du könntest dieses Glück für ihn sein."

Tonks standen Tränen in den Augen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. So etwas Liebes hatte noch Niemand zu ihr gesagt. Kurzerhand umarmte sie ihren ehemaligen Direktor.

„Danke!" flüsterte sie.

Dumbledore erwiderte die Umarmung und erwiderte leise und liebevoll:

„Ich danke dir!"

Daraufhin lief Tonks dann doch noch eine einsame Träne die Wange hinunter.

_Oh, nein, bitte nicht schon wieder! Du hast jetzt wirklich genug geheult!_

Nachdem Dumbledore Tonks auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hatte, verabschiedete er sich von ihr und sie war wieder allein in ihrem Zimmer. Sie lag in ihren Kissen und starrte an die kahle Decke. Ihre Gedanken waren natürlich bei Remus. Durch Dumbledore's Worte war ihr klar geworden, dass ihre Gefühle über eine „Verliebtheit" hinaus gingen. Und das erschreckte sie irgendwie. Sie war zwar keine 17 mehr, aber sie hatte auch noch nie geliebt...So richtig. _Was soll dasdennheißen?_

Was, wenn Remus was zustoßen würde? Unwillkürlich musste sie an diesen schrecklichen Traum denken und schüttelte sich.

Könnte sie es verkraften, ihn zu verlieren?

Andererseits, könnte sie es verkraften, ihn zu verlieren, ohne ihm je ihre Gefühle gestanden zu haben?

Nach einiger Zeit intensiven Grübelns kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie Letzteres auf keinen Fall könnte.

Sie würde lieber für eine einzige Minute bei ihm sein wollen, als nie.

Ihn lieber nur für eine einzige Minute spüren, als nie.

Ihn lieber nur ein einziges Mal küssen, als nie.

Ihn lieber nur...

_JA, WIR HABEN'S KAPIERT! Meine Güte, krieg dich mal wieder ein! seufz_

Tonks lachte, kuschelte sich in ihre Decke und schlief erschöpft, aber glücklich ein...

* * *

**A/N: **Das war wohl das vorletzte Kapitel. Oder das vorvorletzte? Na ja, schauen wir mal, wie lange die Beiden noch brauchen... Bei denen weiß man ja nie:P


	11. Ende gut, Alles gut?

**A/N:** Entschuldigt vielmals, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass das Kapitel mir ziemlich schwergefallen ist. Ich hatte verschiedene Entwürfe mit verschiedenen Endungen (sagt man das so? Naja, ihr wisst schon was ich meine! ;) Aber so find ich es eigentlich ganz gut...Habt ihr schon den HBP gelesen? Ich hab ihn in anderthalb Tagen verschlungen! (Noch ein Grund für die Verzögerung!) Ach, war das schrecklich. Aber wenigstens...ach, ich verrat lieber nix, falls ihrs noch nicht gelesen habt! Aber ich muss sagen, die JK Rowling hats sowas von drauf! Wenn ich nur halb soviel Talent hätte wie sie, wär ich schon zufrieden! **schnüff **Zum Schluss möcht ich mich noch mal ganz ganz herzlich für die lieben und aufbauenden Reviews bedanken! Ihr seid super leuts! Hey, was lest ihr noch? Ihr sollt die Geschichte lesen! **tsts >

* * *

**

**Ende gut, alles gut?**

Ein sanftes Streicheln ihrer Wange holte Tonks in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie öffnete die Augen. Es war dunkel und sie brauchte einen Moment, um den Mann, der neben ihr am Bett saß, zu erkennen. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass es Remus war, der sie anlächelte.

„Hey" flüsterte er.

Tonks lächelte und rieb sich die Augen.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Halb elf."

„So spät? Dann hab ich ja den ganzen Tag verschlafen! Was hab ich denn verpasst? Wo warst du?"

Die letzte Frage resultierte aus Tonks' Feststellung, dass ihr Gegenüber einen braunen Anzug trug.

„Auf Dumbledore's Anordnung sind Kingsley, Moody und ich noch mal in die Villa."

Tonks setzte sich auf.

„Und? Habt ihr die Schweine gekriegt?"

Remus seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt viel Tonks auf, wie müde und traurig er aussah.

„Es war alles weg...Sogar die Ketten und...die Kratzer an der Wand."

In seiner Stimme schwang Trauer und Zorn mit. Tonks wusste nichts anderes, als zu ihm zu rutschen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Eine Hand streichelte seinen Rücken, die andere fuhr beruhigend durch sein Haar. Remus legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. Seinen Kopf legte er seufzend auf ihre Schulter.

„Wir werden sie kriegen, Remus! Wir haben doch die Liste! Wir werden die restlichen Werwölfe warnen. Wir werden sie retten! Du wirst schon sehen!"

Remus lachte kurz auf und drückte sie an sich. Dann sah er sie an.

„Was würde ich nur ohne deinen Kampfgeist machen, Tonks?"

Tonks strahlte ihn an und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Der Schlag seines Herzens und die Wärme seines Körpers entspannten sie vollkommen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, während sie sprach:

„Ach, Remus! Du bist doch der Stärkere von uns beiden. Wäre ich mit all dem, was du bereits ertragen musstest, nur halb so gut fertig geworden, wäre ich mehr als stolz auf mich."

Zu spät erkannte Tonks, dass sie in diesem Moment nichts falscheres hätte sagen können. Remus' ganzer Körper versteifte sich, befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung und erhob sich. Doch Tonks hatte seine Hand festgehalten, so dass er nicht gehen konnte.

„Remus!" flüsterte sie bittend. Doch er wich ihren Blick aus.

_**Großartig, Nymphadora! Du hast es TATSÄCHLICH noch geschafft, alles zu verderben! Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so ungeschickt sein wie du!**_

Aus Angst, dass ihre innere Stimme Recht haben könnte, rappelte sich die Metamorphin auf, so dass sie vor Remus auf dem Bett kniete.

„Entschuldige, Remus. Ich hab es mal wieder geschafft, das Falsche zu sagen. Ich wollte dir damit nur sagen, dass ich dich für den stärksten Menschen halte, den ich kenne..."

Remus sah ihr in sie Augen, als wolle er den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Aussage prüfen. Tonks lächelte schwach. Sie wollte sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nehmen, doch auf halbem Weg hielt Remus sie auf. Eine Weile sah er ihre Hand an, wie sie in seiner lag. Es war ein harter Kontrast. Ihre Hand feingliedrig und zart, seine groß und rauh. Und dennoch schien sie genau in seine zu passen. Langsam ließ Tonks ihre Finger zwischen seine gleiten. Remus Blick richtete sich wieder auf ihren. Er war traurig, wie der eines Hundes.

* * *

_**Super! Mach du nur deine Witze! Das ist ja auch der absolut richtige Zeitpunkt dafür!**_

„Ich mache keine Witze! Und es ist absolut NICHT der richtige Zeitpunkt, immer dazwischen zu quatschen! Kannst du nicht wenigstens EINMAL deine Klappe halten? Ich schaff das auch allein!"

_**Bitte sehr! Aber heul mir hinterher nicht die Ohren voll, wenn er schreiend vor **__**dir geflohen ist!

* * *

**_

Immer noch ihre Hand haltend, sagte Remus leise:

„Tonks, ich möchte dir etwas sagen, aber ich weiß nicht recht wie...Die letzten Monate waren für mich die schönsten seit einer Ewigkeit!"

„Für mich auch!" warf Tonks leise ein. Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals.

„Keiner bringt mich so zum Lachen wie du...Wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, fühle ich mich so jung...so lebendig! Dann habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich wieder glücklich sein könnte..."

In Tonks Augen standen Tränen. Doch nicht vor Glück. An seiner Stimme und der Art, wie er sie ansah wusste sie, dass seine Rede nicht dahin führen würde, wo sie es gern hätte.

„...doch das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Wir sind im Krieg. Und die Liebe...im Krieg ist sie manchmal gefährlicher als der Feind. Ich habe einen Krieg miterlebt. Ich habe gesehen, wie gute Zauberer ermordet wurden, weil ihnen vorgespielt wurde, dass ihre Lieben in Gefahr oder tot seien. Auf diese Weise haben wir Unzählige verloren! Und dich hätten wir beinahe aus dem selben Grund verloren! Du hättest dein Leben nicht für mich aufs Spiel setzen dürfen! Nicht für mich!"

„Moment mal!" fuhr Tonks dazwischen, „Das habe ich nicht wegen meiner Gefühle für dich getan! Ich hätte mich vor jedes Ordensmitglied geworfen!...Bei Snape hätte ich vielleicht eine Sekunde gezögert...aber ich hätte es getan! Und was soll das überhaupt heißen, nicht für dich? Was stimmt denn nicht mit dir?"

Remus sah sie ungläubig an.

„Tonks, ich bin ein Werwolf! Ich bin gefährlich! Du weißt doch was vor zwei Jahren geschehen ist, als ich den Wolfsbann-Trank vergessen habe! Ich hätte Harry, Sirius und die anderen töten können! Was, wenn ich ihn wieder vergesse? Wenn ich dir etwas antun würde?...Das könnte ich mir niemals verzeihen!"

Remus ließ ihre Hand los und ging zum Fenster. Sein Blick war starr in die Ferne gerichtet.

„All die Jahre habe ich in Einsamkeit gelebt...Mir ging es gut dabei. Und jetzt, wo mir zum ersten Mal wieder Jemand wichtig ist, ich wieder bei Jemandem sein will, kommt dieser Voldemort und zerstört alles! Schon wieder! Doch diesmal nicht! Ich werde alles tun, um ihn endgültig zu vernichten. Diesmal werde ich die beschützen, die ich liebe!"

All seine Worte waren so voller Hass, dass sich Tonks' Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Dumbledore hatte Recht gehabt. Seine Wunden saßen tief. Und sie begann zu zweifeln, dass sie diese heilen konnte...Doch sie musste es wenigstens einmal versuchen!

Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett und ging zu ihm. Da er sich nicht zu ihr umwandte, legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich. Erschrocken sah sie, wie ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief. Dieser Anblick traf sie so sehr, dass sie aufgab. Sie hatte ihm so vieles sagen wollen. Ihr waren so viele Argumente eingefallen, die für sie sprachen, doch was, wenn Remus Recht hatte? Was, wenn sie starb und er zurückblieb? Würde er so leiden, wie er bei Lily und James' Tod gelitten hatte? Das konnte sie ihm nicht antun.

Erneut versuchte sie, ihre Hände auf seine Wangen legen und diesmal wurde sie nicht aufgehalten. Als ihre Hände seine Haut berührten, schloss Remus kurz die roten Augen. Sanft streichelten Tonks' Finger seine vernarbte Wange. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Und Tonks sagte die Worte, die sie ihm schon so lange hatte sagen wollen und sich nun nicht mehr aufhalten ließen. Leise und mit zitternder Stimme sagte sie:

„Ich liebe dich, Remus."

Und noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, legte sie ihre Lippen sanft auf seine.

Durch Tonks Körper strömten unzählige Gefühle. Die Liebe für diesen Mann, die Trauer, dass sie ihn womöglich nie haben würde, und vor allem die Sanftheit seiner Lippen.

Doch dann bemerkte sie, dass Remus ihren Kuss nicht erwiderte. Enttäuscht trennte sie ihre Lippen von seinen. Sie rückte ein paar Zentimeter von ihm ab, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Remus' Blick war unergründlich. Tonks hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, sich zu erklären:

„Ich musste dir das einfach sagen...Und ich musste dich einmal küssen. Sonst hätte ich dich nicht gehen lassen können...Auch wenn alles in mir schreit, dass ich dich festhalten soll...Aber ich würde alles tun, damit du glücklich bist, Remus."

Tonks wartete einen Moment. Sie wusste nicht mal genau auf was. Doch es kam nichts. Remus sah sie einfach nur an.

Ein Seufzer des Bedauerns entwich ihrer Kehle, als sie sich mit einem letzten Streicheln seiner Wange endgültig von ihm abwandte. Sie musste raus aus diesem Zimmer, weg von ihm, bevor sich ihre Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten ließen.

Sie war am Bett angelangt, als sie ein Flüstern hinter sich hörte:

„Ich liebe dich."

Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte Tonks. Ihr Herz raste. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Hatte sie die Worte wirklich gehört, oder war das allein ihr Wunschdenken gewesen?

Doch Remus kam auf sie zu, zog sie an sich und flüsterte erneut:

„Ich liebe dich, Nymphadora."

Noch nie hatte ihr Name so wundervoll geklungen! Er ließ seine Hand in ihr Haar wandern, zog ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie. Tonks fuhr ein Blitz durch den Körper. Sein Kuss war so zart und doch entschlossen. Tonks erwiderte seinen Kuss und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Als sie ihren Mund einen kleinen Spalt öffnete, stöhnte er leise, während er sie eng an sich zog und seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen gleiten ließ. Sofort begegnete sie der ihren und das zärtliche Spiel begann.

Alles um Tonks herum versank. Sie fühlte nur noch Remus Körper gegen ihren, seine Hände in ihrem Haar und seine Zunge in ihrem Mund. Ihr Herz hätte nicht schneller schlagen können. Sie war so unendlich glücklich. Endlich hatte er sie in seine Arme genommen! Endlich küsste er sie! Sie hätte alles dafür getan, damit es niemals endete.

Tonks wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich schon küssten. Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Und doch, als seine Lippen sich von ihren lösten, kam es ihr viel zu kurz vor. Die Beiden atmeten schwer. Tonks legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sein Herz schlug genau so schnell wie ihres. Langsam ließ Remus seine Hand durch ihr Haar fahren, während die andere sie fest an sich gedrückt hielt. Eine weitere kleine Ewigkeit verging, in der sich die Liebenden sich einfach nur festhielten. Doch schließlich ließ Remus sie los. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, während er ihre Wange streichelte.

„Ich werde morgen früh aufbrechen, um die Werwölfe zu warnen."

Tonks nickte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde, die Seinen zu warnen. Nie hätte sie es gewagt, ihn zu bitten zu bleiben. Sie wusste jetzt, dass es ihm wehtun würde. Und auch mitnehmen würde er sie nicht. Sie würden nie wieder zusammen auf Mission gehen...

„Wie lange wirst du fort sein?"

Remus lächelte leicht, glücklich darüber, dass sie ihn verstand.

„Ein paar Wochen, denke ich. Voldemort hat Ziele in ganz England ausgeguckt...Danach werde ich versuchen, alle zusammenzutrommeln. Vielleicht kann ich es schaffen, sie zu überreden mit uns zu kämpfen."

Tonks lächelte schwach.

„Also wirst du wohl ein paar Monate weg sein."

Remus schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden und nickte. Obwohl Tonks am liebsten losgeweint hätte, verbarg sie ihre Gefühle für ihn.

„Na, dann hoff ich mal, dass du erfolgreich bist und ihr Voldemort ein großes Stück aus seinem fetten haarigen Hintern rausreißt! Damit du mir endlich beweisen kannst, ob die Redensart mit den großen Füßen auch wirklich stimmt!"

Remus errötete, lachte aber. Er war glücklich, dass sie die ganze verfahrene Situation auf ihre typisch lockere Art nahm. Dafür liebte er sie.

Lächelnd beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie noch einmal. Sein Kuss war zart und liebevoll. Als er sie ansah, schimmerten ihre Augen und sie sah ihn ernst an.

„War das ein Abschiedskuss?" flüsterte sie ängstlich.

Remus strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen und antwortete flüsternd:

„Das war ein Versprechen!"

Tonks ernste Miene wurde zu einem Strahlen und sie warf sich in seine Arme. Die beiden umarmten sich so fest, als wäre der andere der einzige Halt in dieser Welt. Beiden war klar, dass das ihre letzte Umarmung für lange Zeit war.

„Versprich mir, dass du überlebst!"

Tonks war erstaunt über Remus Forderung.

„Nur, wenn du es auch tust."

Sie sahen sich an. Die Magie um sie herum verdichtete sich, war plötzlich fühlbar.

„Ich verspreche es."

„Ich verspreche es."

Der Bund war geschlossen...

Tonks war auf einmal so viel leichter ums Herz. Sie wusste, dass die Magie auf ihrer Seite war. So lächelte sie, als sie Remus bis zur Tür begleitete. Mit einem letzten Blick, aus dem pure Liebe sprach, öffnete Remus die Tür und ging.

„Bis nach dem Krieg, Remus!" flüsterte Tonks mit Blick auf die geschlossene Tür.

THE END ?

* * *

**A/N:** Und? Was meint ihr? Gut? Schlecht? Ja ich weiß, n bissl kitschig! Aber so bin ich halt. Hab als Kind zu viele Liebesromane gelesen. Könnt euch bei meiner Mutter bedanken! Aber wie das Fragezeichen schon sagt, könnte es noch ein weiteres Kapitel geben! Also, haltet sie Augen auf! Von mir habt ihr nicht zum letzten Mal gehört! _MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!_


	12. Vollmondnacht

**A/N:** Ich hab dann, wie bereits angedeutet, doch noch was geschrieben. Nun hab ich aber wirklich alle Register in Sachen Kitsch gezogen! Wenn ihr das immer noch nicht kitschig findet, dann weiß ich auch nich! Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Chappi! DAS hat mir echt Spaß gemacht. Da ich selbersuper gerne fluff lese, musste ich mich auch mal daran versuchen! Es gibt viel zu wenige Fluff-Geschichten von den Beiden! Zumindest auf deutsch! Vielleicht werd ich noch n paar One-Shots dazu steuern!**hehehe **Wie auch immer, jetztlest erst mal das und lasst mich lesen, was ihr davon haltet! Thanx für eure tolle Unterstützung! Ich hab euch ja sooooo lieb! (Au man, ich glaub, das Schreiben macht micht sentimental! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!) lol

* * *

**Vollmondnacht**

Die Tür knarrte, als sie geöffnet wurde. Tonks trat sie vorsichtig mit dem Fuß auf, während sie zwei silberne Schüsseln in den Händen hielt. Als sie in ihrem Zimmer war, drückte sie mit dem Ellbogen die Klinke herunter und versuchte, so leise wie möglich die Tür zu schließen.

_PENG!_

_**Na, das war wohl nix!**_

Plötzlich hörte die Aurorin ein tiefes Knurren hinter sich. Sie wirbelte herum, wobei ihre Schüsseln bedenklich hin und her schaukelten. Das Erste, was sie sah, waren zwei leuchtende Augen in der Dunkelheit. Nur der helle Vollmond spendete dem Raum Licht. Wieder knurrte die große, haarige Kreatur, die unterm Fenster stand. Durch das einfallende Mondlicht wirkte sein Fell leuchtend silbern.

„Nicht in diesem Ton, Moony! Sonst bring ich dein Abendessen rüber zu Seidenschnabel!"

Sofort verstummte das Knurren. Triumphierend lächelnd stellte Tonks die beiden Schalen - eine bis obenhin voll mit Fleisch, die andere mit Wasser gefüllt - auf die Unterlage. Sobald sie zur Seite getreten war, stürmte der Werwolf vor und machte sich übers Fleisch her. Während er zufrieden schmatzte, ließ Tonks sich aufs Bett fallen, tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab die Nachttischlampe an, um Licht zu machen, und betrachtete dann den übergroßen Wolf. Jetzt, da das Licht auf ihn fiel, war sein Fell braun mit einigen grauen Strähnen darin. Er war zweifellos eine imposante Gestalt. Sein ganzer Körper war muskulös und bewegte sich mit Stolz und Grazie.

Ja, sie liebte auch diesen Teil von ihm!

In wenigen Minuten hatte das Untier die riesige Menge Fleisch herunter geschlungen und seinen Durst gestillt. Es leckte genüsslich seine Schnauze, als sich seine gelben Augen auf sie richteten. Tonks lächelte.

„Hat's geschmeckt?"

Der Wolf bellte einmal. Tonks kicherte, griff erneut nach ihrem Zauberstab und verschloss mit einem Zauber die Tür und legte einen Bann über den Raum, so dass keine Geräusche nach außen dringen konnten. Dann bemerkte sie den fragenden Blick, der auf ihr lag.

„Nur für den Fall, dass ich einschlafe und du auf die Idee kommst einen Spaziergang im Mondlicht zu unternehmen. Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, dass Molly einen Herzinfarkt bekommt, oder? Also, willst du den Mond jetzt schon anheulen oder erst später?"

Auf diese Frechheit bekam die Aurorin als Antwort nur ein weiteres Knurren. Doch Tonks streckte nur die Zunge raus und nahm sich ihr Buch vom Nachttisch. Sie wusste, dass Remus es nicht mochte, wenn sie ihn wie ein Tier behandelte, während sein Bewusstsein wach war. Doch wenn sie sich für ihn schon die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen musste, durfte sie ihn auch gefälligst ein wenig ärgern.

Während sie so tat, als würde sie lesen, trottete der Wolf ganz unauffällig zum Fenster. Er tat, als würde er schnüffeln, doch sein Blick wanderte immer wieder hinauf zu der blanken, hellen Kugel am Himmel. Tonks verbarg ihr Grinsen hinter ihrem Buch. Endlich hatte der Vierbeiner das Fenster erreicht und blickte sehnsüchtig hindurch. Sie konnte sehen, wie er innerlich mit sich kämpfte. Jede Faser seines tierischen Körpers wollte heulen, doch der Stolz des Mannes wollte nicht nachgeben. Da tat er Tonks dann doch leid. Sie legte ihr Buch in den Schoß und sagte:

„Moony, wenn du heulen willst, dann tu es! Das sollte nur ein Scherz sein. Ich finde dein Heulen wirklich schön! Es jagt mir jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper!"

Als er sich immer noch sträubte und sie zweifelnd ansah, flüsterte sie liebevoll:

„Bitte sing für mich, Remus!"

Wenn er hätte lächeln können, hätte er es getan, da war sich Tonks sicher. Statt dessen setzte er sich direkt vors Fenster und reckte den haarigen Kopf in die Luft. Dann begann sein Gesang. Er war sehnsüchtig, traurig und melancholisch. Tonks legte sich aufs Bett, ihren Kopf auf die gefalteten Hände und schloss die Augen. Minutenlang lauschte sie dem Heulen. Immer wenn sie es hörte, konnte sie kaum glauben, dass der Wolf gefährlich und gnadenlos war, wenn er nicht vom Wolfsbann-Trank zurückgehalten wurde. Er schien ihr einfach nur unendlich einsam zu sein. Es waren nicht viele seiner Art übrig geblieben. Remus hatte es vor vier Jahren tatsächlich geschafft, die Werwölfe dazu zu bringen, gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser zu kämpfen. Und sie hatten viele vernichtet. Doch auch sie mussten hohe Verluste einstecken. Tonks konnte verstehen, dass der Wolf sich nach den Seinen sehnte...

Der Gesang verstummte. Sie öffnete die Augen. Er sah sie an. In seinem Blick lag tatsächlich eine Spur von Trauer. Tonks setzte sich auf und wartete. Nach einigen Herzschlägen und einem ermutigenden Lächeln kam der Werwolf zu ihr rüber und kam zu ihr aufs Bett. Er war so groß, dass er nicht mal springen musste sondern einfach hinaufstieg. Das Bett knarrte verdächtig, doch Tonks wusste, dass es halten würde. Sie hatte es schon vor Monaten mit einem Stabilitätszauber belegt (nachdem das Bett beim ersten Mal dramatisch unter dem Gewicht des Mannwolfs zusammengebrochen war). Schnell rutschte sie zur äußersten Ecke, damit er genug Platz hatte, um sich hinzulegen, was er dann auch tat. Nachdem der haarige Freund es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, setzte sich Tonks neben ihn und lehnte sich an seinen warmen Körper, das Gesicht und ihre Knie in Richtung seiner Schnauze. Mit einem Seufzer vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seinem Fell, während ihre Hand seinen flauschigen Kopf streichelte. Genüsslich schloss er seine Augen. Tonks fühlte, wie sich seine Muskeln entspannten. Sie lächelte. So wie heute Nacht war es jeden Monat. Mittlerweile hatten sie schon ein Ritual daraus gemacht. Erst die Fütterung, dann das Heulen und zum Schluss das Kuscheln. Und Tonks genoss jede Sekunde davon. Es war vielleicht gemein - und Tonks hätte ihren Gedanken Remus gegenüber nie ausgesprochen - aber sie hatte sich als Kind immer einen Hund gewünscht. Und ein Werwolf - durch den Wolfsbann-Trank gezähmt - kam der Sache schon ziemlich nah.

Mit den Fingerspitzen kraulte sie die Stelle hinter seinen Ohren, die er so liebte. Als Bestätigung und Ermutigung, weiterzumachen, gab er einen tierischen Laut von sich, der puren Genuss ausdrückte. Gerne erfüllte sie seinen Wunsch und streichelte ihn weiter. So hatte sie das Gefühl, ihm sein Schicksal wenigstens etwas zu erleichtern. Sonst gab es ja nicht viel, was sie tun konnte...

Die Metamorphin und der Werwolf verweilten die ganze Nacht in dieser Position. Tonks hatte Mühe, ihre Augen offen zu halten bei dem regelmäßigen Auf und Ab seines Brustkorbs und der wohligen Wärme, die von ihrem Wolf ausging. Sie hatte keine Angst, neben ihm einzuschlafen, doch Remus wollte, dass sie den Raum verließ, wenn er sich verwandelte. Dies war die Bedingung dafür, dass sie die Nacht bei ihm verbringen durfte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie über diese Bedingung dankbar. Seine Schreie brachten sie schon dazu, bitterlich zu weinen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es ertragen konnte, den zweifellos kaum erträglichen Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Also wartete sie, bis sie die Zeichen für den Beginn seiner Rückverwandlung spürte. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang war es dann so weit. Plötzlich begannen seine Muskeln unkontrolliert zu zucken. Ihr Wolf jaulte auf. Schnell gab Tonks ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und flüsterte „Ich liebe dich" in sein Ohr. Sie entriegelte die Tür und hob noch den Bann auf, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Obwohl sie es quälte, musste sie sein Leiden hören. Es war vielleicht dumm, aber sie glaubte, dass sie, indem sie mit ihm litt, ihm etwas von seinem Schmerz nehmen konnte.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand und wartete. Beim ersten lauten Jaulen schloss Tonks die Augen. Immer und wieder jaulte und quiekte der Werwolf schmerzvoll. Dann hörte sie ein Rumpeln. Vermutlich war er vom Bett gesprungen. Oder mehr gefallen. Tonks liefen Tränen über die Wangen und sie glitt an der Wand hinab in eine kauernde Position. Als der erste halb menschliche Schrei aus dem Zimmer drang, schluchzte sie. Ein paar weitere Schreie halten durch den dunklen Korridor, bevor es still wurde. Sobald sie sicher war, dass Remus sich zurückverwandelt hatte, betrat sie das Zimmer. Remus lag bäuchlings auf dem Boden. Auch das war „normal", doch Tonks bekam es jedesmal mit der Angst zu tun, wenn sie seinen Körper so leblos daliegen sah. Sie eilte zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn. Sanft fuhr sie mit der Hand durch sein braungraues Haar und flüsterte seinen Namen. Sein Atem war flach und kalter Schweiß klebte an seinem Körper. Tonks strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wartete darauf, dass er die Augen öffnete. Nach einigen Herzschlägen flackerten seine Augenlider auf und zu. Das war das Zeichen für Tonks, dass sie ihn zum Bett bringen konnte. Sie legte einen seiner kraftlosen Arme um ihren Nacken, legte ihren um seine Taille und zog ihn hoch. Nach einigen Mühen konnte sie ihn halbwegs aufrichten und zum Bett schleppen. Vorsichtig setzte sie ihn hin und legte dann seinen Kopf aufs Kissen. Er öffnete seine Augen, als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte. Tonks lächelte ihn liebevoll an und streichelte seine Wange.

„Hey" flüsterte sie.

Remus antworte mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Tonks küsste ihn sanft auf die zitternden Lippen. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss kaum spürbar, doch für sie war es mehr als genug. Dann hob sie seine nackten Beine auf die Matratze. Sie ging ums Bett herum, kniete sich darauf, nahm den Überwurf und deckte Remus damit zu. Nachdem sie ihn eingepackt hatte, legte sie sich dicht neben ihn, ihren Körper an seinen gedrückt. Remus hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch er drückte ihre Hand, die auf seiner Brust lag. Schwach flüsterte er:

„Der Ring."

Tonks lächelte. Sie griff über ihn zum Nachttisch und öffnete die kleine Schublade, in der ein goldener Ring lag. Sie nahm in heraus, schloss die Schublade und streifte ihn über seinen Ringfinger, so wie sie es jeden Monat tat, das erste Mal vor drei Jahren. Es berührte sie tief, dass Remus jedesmal als erstes nach seinem Ehering fragte, dessen kleineres Gegenstück sie an ihrem Finger trug. Tonks küsste Remus erneut, diesmal mit einem kräftigeren Gegendruck seiner Lippen, und ließ ihre Finger zwischen seine gleiten, so dass sich die beiden Ringe berührten. Eine Weile spielte sie mit der anderen Hand in seinem Haar, während sie das Gesicht des Mannes betrachtete, den sie vergötterte und mit dem sie auf ewig durch ihren Schwur verbunden war.

Mit geschlossenen Augen flüsterte Remus plötzlich:

„Danke, dass du mich hinter den Ohren gekrault hast."

Tonks lachte und Remus lächelte.

„ Ich mag die Geräusche, die du machst, wenn ich das tue. Du bist Wachs in meinen Händen, Lupin!"

Remus' Lächeln wurde breiter. Er öffnete leicht die Augen und sah sie mit diesem schelmischen Blick an, der jedesmal ein Feuer in ihrer Körpermitte entfachte.

„So wie du in meinen."

„Pah, eingebildeter Köter!" spottete Tonks, legte ihren Kopf aber auf seine Schulter. Dort plazierte sie ein paar gehauchte Küsse auf seinem Hals.

„Jetzt schlaf, damit ich dir beweisen kann, dass ich deinen Verführungskünsten durchaus widerstehen kann, wenn ich will!"

Remus lachte leise und zog sie enger an sich...

Am späten Nachmittag wurde Tonks von sanften Küssen auf ihre Schulter geweckt. Sie seufzte leise und öffnete die Augen. Als sie ihren Kopf umdrehte, wurden ihre Lippen sofort von Remus' in Beschlag genommen. Glücklich erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, rollte sich auf den Rücken und Remus sich auf sie. Er war nach jeder Vollmondnacht noch sehr, na sagen wir mal, von seinen animalischen Instinkten beherrscht. Aber Tonks hatte nichts dagegen...absolut nichts!

Eine Weile küssten sich die Beiden leidenschaftlich. Dann wanderte Remus mit seinem Mund hinab zu der Stelle zwischen ihren Schlüsselbeinen, die so empfindlich war. Tonks seufzte erneut und lies ihre Hände streichelnd über seinen Rücken wandern. Als Tonks glaubte, es könnte nicht schöner werden, fuhr Remus mit der Zunge ihren Hals hinauf zu ihrem Ohrläppchen und saugte liebkosend daran. Tonks kicherte und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass er besseren Zugang zu ihrem Ohr hatte. Diesen nutze ihr Ehemann nur zu gerne aus.

Obwohl Tonks seine Spielereien an ihrem Ohr liebte, war es schon bald nicht mehr genug. Sie war jetzt vollkommen wach und wollte alles. Ungeduldig drängte sie ihren Unterleib gegen seinen. Remus sah sie an, mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Du hattest nie eine Chance, Nymphe!"

Eine Sekunde verstand Tonks gar nichts. Doch dann dämmerte es ihr. Ihre Herausforderung an seine Männlichkeit. Verdammt, das hatte sie ganz vergessen!

**_Jetzt musst du dir aber schnell was einfallen lassen, Namphadora!_**

Das war gar nicht so einfach durch so einen dichten Nebel aus Lust und Begierde!

„Ich wollte nur deinen Morgen nach dieser schweren Nacht versüßen, Lupin! Ich kann jederzeit aufhören, wenn ich will!"

**_Au man, das klingt wie so'n abgehalfterter Spruch von nem Nikotinsüchtigen! _**

Aber sie war ja auch süchtig nach diesem Mann...Nur sollte er das nicht erfahren, damit er nicht noch eingebildet wurde und mit stolz geschwellter Brust durch ihr kleines Haus lief. Obwohl sie natürlich wusste, dass er so etwas nie tun würde. Höchstens um sie zu ärgern! Apropos ärgern: Remus drückte seinen Unterleib erneut gegen ihren und fragte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue:

„Ach ja?"

Tonks verkniff sich ein Stöhnen durch einen Biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Mit leicht heiserer Stimme antwortete sie:

„Jap. Null Problemo!"

„Na, wenn das so ist..."

Als sie merkte, dass Remus von ihr runter rollen wollte, schlang sie panikartig ihre Beine um seine Hüften und machte ein wimmerndes Geräusch. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn an sich. Tonks wollte ihn küssen, doch Remus spannte seine Nackenmuskeln so stark an, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht zu ihrem ziehen konnte. Er lächelte neckisch und wartete. Seine Ehefrau seufzte genervt. Ja, sie hatte verloren...

„Na schön, Mann, du bist der tollste Liebhaber der Welt und ich könnte dir nicht mal widerstehen, wenn mein Leben davon abhinge! OKAY! Können wir jetzt hier weitermachen, oder was?"

Remus Augen blitzten belustigt auf und er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu küssen.

Tonks dachte schon, sie hätte es geschafft, doch er war noch nicht fertig mit ihr.

„Sag es!"

„Was?"

Remus antwortete mit einer weiteren Penetration ihres Ohrläppchens. Diesmal stöhnte Tonks.

_**Ach, scheiß drauf!**_

Sie zog seinen Kopf hoch und sagte lächelnd:

„Ich bin Wachs in deinen Händen!"

Doch Tonks wäre nicht Tonks alias Mrs. Lupin, wenn sie vollends kapitulierte, ohne die geringste Gegenwehr. Sie ließ ihre Fingernägel seinen Rücken hinab gleiten zu seinem Hintern. Sie bedeckte ihn mit ihren Händen und drückte seinen Unterleib erneut gegen ihre heiße Körpermitte. Erfreut spürte sie seine Härte und hörte sein Stöhnen.

„Und ich in deinen!" flüsterte Remus heiser, bevor er ihren Mund und ihren Körper gierig in Besitz nahm. Er schien unersättlich, genau wie sie...

Nachdem sie sich leidenschaftlich geliebt hatten, lagen sie zufrieden und erschöpft nebeneinander. Tonks Kopf lag wieder auf seiner Schulter und kraulte seine Brust. Er ließ seine Fingerspitzen ihren Arm auf und ab wandern. Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Plötzlich kicherte Tonks.

„Was ist?"

Tonks kuschelte sich enger an ihn.

„Ach, ich musste gerade daran denken, wie wir uns zum ersten Mal geliebt haben."

„Und das bringt dich zum Lachen? Na, vielen Dank auch!"

Mrs. Lupin lachte und drückte ihrem Ehemann einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich lache doch nicht wegen dem Akt selber, Moony! Der war doch ganz wundervoll!" Sie drückte ihm einen weiterenKuss auf die Lippen, wobei sie seine Unterlippe in ihren Mund saugte.

„Ich meine nur die Umstände, wie es dazu kam."

Remus errötete leicht und zog seine Geliebte wieder an seine Brust.

„Ach das."

Tonks wusste, dass er ungern darüber sprach, obwohl sie nicht verstand, warum.

„Das war das Romantischste, das du je getan hast!"

„Hey, und was war mit dem Heiratsantrag?"

Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag, als sie von einer Doppelschicht zum Grimmauld Place kam und auf dem Fußboden Rosenblätter liegen sah, die ihre Farben veränderten. Sie führten sie hinauf in Remus' Zimmer. Als sie die Tür öffnete, waren im ganze Raum Kerzen verteilt. Erstaunt trat sie ein und betrachte das Bett, das komplett mit weiteren Rosenblättern übersät war. Dann sah sie Remus an seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Noch bevor sie irgendetwas hatte sagen können, war er zu ihr gegangen und hatte sie so zärtlich wie nie zuvor geküsst. Dann kniete er sich vor ihr hin und Tonks blieb das Herz stehen. Remus, der nie den Blick von ihr abwandte, holte einen Ring hervor und hielt ihn ihr entgegen. Dann hielt er eine Rede, in der er ihr sagte, dass er nie gut genug für sie sein könnte, er es aber jeden Tag aufs neue versuchen wolle und das er sie mehr liebte als sein Leben und jeder Tag ohne sie die reinste Qual für ihn war. Tonks liefen die ganze Zeit Tränen über die Wangen. Sie hatte ihr Glück kaum fassen können, von einem so wunderbaren Mann einen Antrag zu bekommen und ihre Hand zitterte, als er ihr den wunderschönen silbernen Ring mit einem kleinen Diamanten in der Mitte über den Finger streifte. Als er sich erhob, ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und sie mit zitternder Stimme fragte, ob sie ihn nehmen wolle, heute und für immer, hatte sie kaum das 'Ja' herauspressen können, bevor er sie fest küsste und sie so dicht an sich drückte, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam...

„Na gut, das Zweitromantischste!"

„Das will ich auch gemeint haben!"

Er lächelte und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Einige Minuten lang küssten sie sich, beide ergriffen von einer ihrer schönsten gemeinsamen Erinnerungen.

Dann kuschelte sich Tonks wieder an ihn und kam auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.

„Ich weiß noch wie ich die Tür öffnete und einen halben Herzinfarkt bekam, als ich dich klitschnass vor der Tür stehen sah."

„Ja, so hast du auch ausgesehen!"

Die Aurorin ignorierte diesen frechen Kommentar und sprach weiter:

„Ich war so erschrocken, dass ich einige Schritte zurückwich."

„Du hast deine Hand über dein Herz gelegt und mich angesehen, als wäre ich als Wolf zu dir gekommen!"

„Hättest du deinen Blick sehen können, hättest du auch Angst gehabt...Du hast mich angesehen wie ein Stück Beute."

„In gewisser Weise warst du das auch" murmelte er, während er neckisch an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Tonks kicherte.

„Du kamst ohne ein Wort auf mich zu, mit diesem seltsamen Blick in den Augen...Ich dachte es wäre um mich geschehen."

„Der Blick war eine Mischung aus Lust, Freude, Liebe und Wut."

„Wut?" Tonks richtete sich auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wut auf mich selbst. Ich war wütend auf mich, dass ich meine eigenen Prinzipien über Bord warf, nur, weil du mir so sehr gefehlt hattest. Und ich war wütend, dass ich nicht mal zwei Monate ohne dich aushalten konnte, ohne fast wahnsinnig vor Sorge und Sehnsucht zu werden."

Liebevoll küsste Tonks Remus kurz auf den Mund und flüsterte gegen seine Lippen:

„Du bist so süß! Wieso sagst du mir das erst jetzt, fünf Jahre später?"

Remus grinste und fuhr mit seinem Finger neckend um ihren Bauchnabel.

„Na ja, damals war ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dich in dein Schlafzimmer zu tragen und das Versprechen einzulösen, das ich dir zwei Monate vorher gegeben hatte."

„Welches Versprechen?" fragte Tonks unschuldig, obwohl sie genau wusste, was er meinte, weil sie sich damalseine Bemerkung zu diesem Themanicht hatte verkneifen können. Remus lächelte und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe während er flüsterte:

„Das Versprechen, dir zu beweisen, dass es stimmt, was man über Männer mit großen Füßen sagt!"

„Ach, DAS!"

Tonks kicherte erneut, woraufhin Remus sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen brachte.

Nachdem sie eine Weile herum geknutscht hatten, schaute Nymphadora Lupin ihrem Ehemann in die Augen und sagte lächelnd:

„Ich bin froh, dass du über deinen Schatten gesprungen bist. Unendlich froh! Dich endlich in meinen Armen halten zu dürfen und deine Lippen überall auf meinem Körper zu spüren war das Schönste, was ich bis dahin erleben durfte!"

„Mir ging es genauso, 'Dora!"

Remus zog sie an sich und hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, so als ob er sie nie wieder loslassen wollte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit fragte er:

„Hast du Hunger? Oder Durst? Kann ich diretwas holen?"

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihren Mann mit einem diebischen Grinsen an.

„Nein, danke. Du könntest mir lieber noch mal beweisen, dass das Sprichwort auch wirklich stimmt...Meine Erinnerung verblasst schon wieder!"

Remus lachte und küsste sie hungrig, während Tonks ihre Hand unter die Decke wandern ließ...

* * *

**A/N:** Und? Hab ich zuviel versprochen? Das trieft schon, oder? Aber ich mags trotzdem. Ein schönes Ende für die Beiden. Ich hoffe, JKR lässt sich auch so etwas für sie einfallen! Nicht, dass ihnen noch was schreckliches passiert! **Aldavinur:** Ich geb dir sowas von Recht! Das Ende war eine einzige Qual! Hab mir ungläubig die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, als er starb! Was soll jetzt werden? Okay, muss mich auch wieder beruhigen!Das nimmt einen aber auch mit! 


End file.
